Dame tu voz
by BooshaFB
Summary: La Academia de Artes de Nueva York, será el escenario de una generación de chicos con sueños y talento en sus venas. Quinn Fabray es una artista de segundo año que lo ha tenido fácil y Rachel Berry es la chica nueva con una determinación que puede derretir cualquier pared, incluidas las de la artista. Los días en la Academia serán irrepetibles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!...bueno aquí esta esta historia que tenia en mente desde hace meses y hasta ahora me decidí a escribir. Espero de verdad que les guste, es un primer capitulo corto, pero en nada estará el segundo.**

* * *

La Academia de Artes en Nueva York, una prestigiosa institución donde muy pocos conseguían entrar. No solamente por el limitado número de estudiantes aceptados, sino por el alto grado de calidad artística que se requería.

Para Rachel Berry, la calidad de estrella, no suponía un problema. Podía jurar haber nacido con el don del canto, casi igual de Barbra Streisand y un carisma desbordante de diva. Hija de los amorosos padres, Hiram y Leroy Berry; mismos que siempre impulsaron ese lado artístico de su hija, por supuesto sin dejar de exigirle en niveles académicos. Confiaban en el talento de su hija, pero si por alguna razón aquello no funcionaba; no sería una artista más que termina durmiendo en un puente.

Después de un recorrido musical con varios trofeos de campeonato de canto y algunos recitales de la escuela, Rachel Berry estaba lista para demostrar sus capacidades y nada ni nadie se interpondrían en su camino al estrellato.

Con esa valentía y convicción de acero que la caracterizaba y después de despedirse mil veces de sus dos padres, abordó el tren 213 de la terminal de Ohio. Dejando de mirar atrás y fijando su mirada hacia adelante. Algo nuevo la esperaba y deseaba con toda su alma que este fuera el mejor año de su vida.

Bajó del tren con una amplia sonrisa y las ansias de comerse a la gran manzana de una mordida. Recorrió algunas de las calles que reconocía perfectamente de alguna película de Hollywood; paró un momento en Tiffany´s y un pequeño remolino de emoción la inundó por un momento. A cualquiera le podría parecer algo absurdo, pero para Rachel Berry esas calles significaban una sola cosa… al fin estaba en la ciudad de los sueños.

Llegó a la Academia de Artes de Nueva York y soltó un suspiro.

**R: Y aquí se levanta el telón. (Pensó)**

El primer día siempre suele ser el más difícil. No importa en qué ámbito estemos hablando, preparatoria, universidad, empleo. El primer día siempre será un verdadero dolor de trasero. Y eso pensaba Rachel, aunque ella era de las personas que pensaban en positivo. Sin embargo no era eso lo que le hacia difícil el socializar. A la mayoría de las personas les podría parecer molesto su insistente ambición o su habilidad casi sobrenatural para recitar una palabrería a la velocidad de la luz. Si, Rachel Barbra Berry no era una chica como cualquier otra. Aunque ella tenía una pequeña ventaja especial.

**-Ey! Rach, no me dijiste que vendrías a instalarte justo hoy!- le saludó una sonriente rubia, alta y de hermosos ojos azules, transparentes como su espíritu.**

**-Britt, te lo dije ayer por teléfono y te mande un mensaje esta mañana, para preguntar en que habitación estabas- explicó una sorprendida Rachel.**

Brittany S. Pierce, amiga de Rachel desde la infancia, compartieron varios años en los salones del colegio y juntas soñaron con un brillante futuro y sus nombres en las marquesinas de Broadway. Ambas chicas eran especiales en su particular manera y formaban una buena combinación.

La chica rubia era una excelente bailarina, poseía el talento de interpretar el más sublime baile de ballet, hasta una complicada coreografía de hip-hop. Ella era un todo en una.

**B: oh!...es verdad, pues esta es mi habitación y…te tengo una buena noticia (dando saltos de alegría)**

**R: dime que no trajiste al gato (suplicando)**

**B: claro que no!, qué tontería, Lord Tubbington llega mañana, pero no le digas a nadie es un secreto (con el dedo índice sobre sus labios)**

**R: como sea, ¿cuál es la gran noticia? **

**B: cierto!...seremos compañeras de habitación, no te parece emocionante**

**R: en serio?, esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido en el día. (Se acercó para abrazar a su amiga)**

Un peso menos en su espalda, la verdad no le apetecía tener que soportar a alguna chica odiosa que le obligará a recortar su largo ritual exfoliante por las noches.

**R: ufff…entonces ayúdame a desempacar, tengo dos maletas llenas! Y mañana se supone que llega una caja con lo que me falto..ah..y**

La bailarina dejo de escuchar y giró los ojos, esta sería una tarde muuuy larga.

* * *

**Gracias!, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y si tienen algún comentario, duda o lo que sea..déjenlo en la caja de abajo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sabes que es lo que más deseo para este año?- decía una morena mientras caminaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios.**

**-Déjame adivinar…mmhh ¿mejores calificaciones y menos sexo?**

**-Ja ja ja…ahora resulta que Quinn Fabray es comediante, no es eso…y sabes que nunca se tendrá suficiente del sexo- dijo la morena burlonamente.**

**Q: amén!...entonces que es lo que deseas de este año, Santana?- (abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.)**

* * *

Quinn Fabray y Santana López, compartían eran compañeras de cuarto y amigas desde hace algún tiempo; se conocieron en la preparatoria y por coincidencias del destino, se volvieron a encontrar en aquella Academia de Artes.

Quinn había llegado ahí con anhelos de seguir su pasión por la pintura. Igualmente ella no necesitaba un título para considerarse una artista; desde que descubrió lo que una simple combinación de líneas en un papel en blanco podía reflejar, supo que sería una artista. Sin embrago, sus padres no pensaban lo mismo, si ella se dedicaría a la pintura, lo menos que podían hacer era disuadirla a estudiar profesionalmente su pasión.

La rubia no era hija única, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Charlie. Él se había ido de casa con la excusa de estudiar Arquitectura en Princeton, pero después de 3 meses desertó. Según las palabras de su hermano, la música siempre le había llamado y era algo que disfrutaba; y sin más dejo la universidad y se fue a recorrer el país con algunos amigos y su guitarra. No había vuelto a saber nada de su hermano en años y aunque lo extrañaba, no podía evitar sentir algo de enojo hacia él por haberla abandonado.

Aunque la artista no podía quejarse, su familia era adinerada y su padre era un empresario bastante influyente en la ciudad. Fue de esa manera como su padre, Russel, habló con sus contactos que se dedicaban a la docencia de la Academia de Artes y poco le costó convencerles de aceptar a su hija como un favor especial.

Y así fue como ella entró en una institución a la que sinceramente no tenía ningún interés. Su convicción de que se nace para el arte y no se aprende para él, duró poco. Al final no le pareció tan mala idea ingresar en la Academia, pintaría todo el día y su madre dejaría de preocuparse por su futuro durante algunos años. Y sobre todo, la experiencia universitaria no es algo que se debe desperdiciar.

* * *

**S: yo hablaba de las nuevas de primer año, Q. Espero que exista alguna interesante y no solo una, sino varias…no es que me queje de la carne local pero…**

**Q: no digas más López, sé que solo tienes cabeza para dos cosas, baile y mujeres.**

* * *

Santana López, la menor de tres hermanos. Su padre era médico cirujano en Nueva York y su madre trabajaba como enfermera en el mismo hospital. Con tal pareja en la medicina, cualquiera diría que alguno de sus hijos les seguiría los pasos. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Violeta la hija mayor se dedicó al mundo de las leyes, trabajando en un importante bufete de abogados en Chicago.

Anthony, el de en medio, encontró su vocación en los deportes, más específicamente como jugador de baloncesto para los Lakers.

Finalmente Santana era la única esperanza de sus padres. Aunque para su mala suerte, la morena desde pequeña tuvo un gusto enorme por el baile en general y el ballet en particular. La danza era su sueño y su vida. Fue duro decirles a sus padres que había sido aceptada en la Academia de Artes para especializarse en el baile. En un inicio la idea no les emocionaba en lo más mínimo, pero después de presenciar el primer recital de su hija y la felicidad que desbordaba al hacerlo, no dudaron en sentirse orgullosos.

****

S: depende del "tipo" de mujeres que estemos hablando. (tumbándose en su cama)

**Q: tu solo tienes un "tipo", guapas y fáciles… grandes oportunidades. (tumbándose en su cama)**

**S: no sirvo para las relaciones Quinnie, pero creo en las chicas guapas. **

**Q: quien lo diría, con lo inocente que te ves mientras haces tus jetés.**

**S: te voy a dar una patada y dejamos el jeté para mis admiradoras. (lanzándole su almohada)**

**Q: ¿cuáles admiradoras? , lo que tienes es una elevada autoestima. (regresándole el golpe)**

**S: ha! ¿No me crees?, pues lo veras en la fiesta del viernes en la noche.**

**Q: ¿qué fiesta?**

**S: la legendaria fiesta de la profesora Michelle Simms. Es solo para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos chicos que entraron a danza. Hasta invitó a los de la clase de Cassandra.**

**Q: ohh, ¿ese no es un problema?, esas dos se odian a muerte. Crees que vayan? (levantándose y yendo directamente al minibar, tomando una cerveza)**

**S: no lo creo, seguramente Cassandra se los comerá si van. Se lo dije a Michelle pero ella lo hace por los nuevos, quiere sana competencia, amistad, ya sabes todas esas cosas que odia Cassandra.**

**Q: no creo que sea tan mala. (bebiendo la cerveza)**

**S: tú no bailas rubia, así que no hables. Entonces, iras?...te dejare invitar a algunos de tus artistas trastornados, por alguna razón a las bailarinas les gustan.**

**Q: nunca subestimes el poder del misterio. (sentándose a un lado de la latina)**

**S: deja de hacerte la interesante y contesta…Sí o No?**

**Q: sí, sabes que sí….les diré a Finn y Puck. **

**S: oh, claro tus novios. ¿No hay más chicos aparte de ellos?, las de ballet ya se acostaron dos veces con Puck.**

**Q: vamos! Son buenos y se comportaran esta vez, lo prometo.**

**S: retiro lo de novios…son tus mascotas (arrebatándole la cerveza y dándole un trago)**

**Q: no solo eso, también son mis mejores amigos. Y antes de que reclames cualquier cosa, tú no eres mi mejor amiga…eres como una hermana. (dramatizando para molestar a su amiga)**

**S: ohhhh Q, voy a vomitar aquí mismo así que me voy. (levantándose)**

**Q: ¿A dónde?**

**S: hoy es mi noche con Sasha.**

**Q: de mi clase de Historia del Arte?**

**S: esa misma (guiñando un ojo)**

**Q: agghhh es apenas el primer día y mañana hay clases. (la morena solo se encogió de hombros) Lárgate….al final terminaras acostándote con toda la escuela.**

**S: es mi reto personal, descansa Q.**

* * *

Después de las 10 de la noche, los pasillos de los dormitorios no suelen estar abarrotados. Salvo alguna pareja ocasional o los amigos que llegan con el alcohol de contrabando. Así que por todo esto, Santana no esperaba encontrarse con alguien y mucho menos ser asustada.

**-ufff!...No voy a aguantar tres años ahí!- dijo una hermosa rubia, al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.**

**S: (mirando a los lados) heyyy…te sientes bien?**

**B: ahhhhh!...me asustaste!**

**S: ¿yo?... tú eres la loca que salió de la nada, gritando cosas incomprensibles.**

**B: oh, lo siento (con una mirada apenada y regresando a abrir la puerta de su dormitorio)**

**S: (interponiéndose en su camino) Espera, soy Santana López. **

**B: Brittany S. Pierce (tomando la mano de la latina)**

Santana López estaba decidida a no dejar ir a esos hermosos y transparentes ojos, algo en ellos la hipnotizaban, además la chica no estaba mal.

**S: no...no me has contestado si estás bien. (Cuestionó con nervios, algo extraño en la latina)**

**B: ah, oh…si, es solo que mi compañera de cuarto es una loca del orden y tarda demasiado en el baño…pero ya estoy acostumbrada y es mi mejor amiga…solo necesitaba un momento.**

**Q: te entiendo, mi compañera de cuarto también es odiosa… o tal vez sea yo la que la hace enojar, no soy una gran partidaria de hacer la cama, me gusta más deshacerla (acercándose peligrosamente a la chica de ojos azules)**

**B: jajaja totalmente de acuerdo, siempre me regañan por eso…bueno ha sido un gusto conocerte. (Pasando del descarado coqueteo de la morena con inocencia)**

**S: eyyy, espera…sabes lo que me ayuda a relajarme cuando alguien me revienta la cabeza?**

**B: no, no te conozco asi queeee…**

**S: caminar!...caminar en los jardines de la Academia...por la noche solo hay silencio y nada más…si quieres te los puedo mostrar y..**

**B: ehhh…no, no lo sé….suena como algo que no deberíamos hacer a estas horas, es mi primer día y no quiero problemas.**

**S: ufff, se nota que eres nueva -(dijo con fastidio)- yo lo hago todo el tiempo y hasta ahora nadie me ha hecho nada o lo que sea…vienes o no?**

La bailarina rubia, se mordió el labio inferior mientras decidía que hacer con los planes que la morena le proponía. Le parecía interesante y con un mal genio  
que le divertía. Con una sonrisa le comunicó la afirmativa a la otra chica.

**B: te acompañare, pero si alguien nos descubre te empujare y te dejare como carnada, eso me dará tiempo para huir. (Caminando tranquilamente)**

**S: esa es la actitud que estaba buscando, ahora…por aquí. (Señalándole el pasillo hacia la salida)**

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de echarle un vistazo a esta historia, darle favorito o comentar! Y bueno si tienen alguna duda, comentario o lo que sea, lo pueden poner en la caja de abajo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Q: anoche llegaste antes- (dijo cuándo su amiga se sentó frente a ella en la mesa de la cafetería)**

**S: buenos días Quinn, como estas?...yo bien, ¿y tu?…normas sociales, no por ser artista estas exenta de ellas.**

**Q: reina del drama… solo quería ahorrarme la palabrería y preguntarte por tu extraño comportamiento de anoche. (llevando un bocado de waffles a su boca)**

**S: ¿qué extraño comportamiento? , llegue temprano, sin ninguna chica o ebria…no hice ruido.**

**Q: exacto!...eso es extraño en ti, comportarte como una persona normal. (sonriente)**

**S: ha ha…amanecimos graciosas. Necesito café para aguantarte.**

* * *

**R: ¿ya me dirás donde estuviste anoche?, sé que a veces puedo ser muy controladora y estas es todo tú derecho de huir cuando lo soy. (caminando a lado de Brittany)**

**B: a veces? (entrando en la cafetería)**

**R: estoy corrigiendo cosas…vamos!, dime que hiciste anoche que tardaste horas**

**B: estaba con una amiga**

Rachel la miró con duda al tiempo que se sentaba en una mesa de la cafetería. Era verdad que Brittany era una chica mucho más sociable que ella, pero siempre le hablaba de sus amigas, especialmente si estudian en la misma escuela que ella.

**R: ahaaa….y ¿cómo se llama?**

* * *

**S: ¿quién?**

**Q: la chica de ayer… porque está claro que no fuiste con Sasha, cosa que agradezco porque podre tener mi clase en paz y sin preguntas del tipo, "¿sabes porque Santana no me llama?" **

**S: yo no fui con ninguna chica, que no puedo salir a andar por ahí sola? (bebiendo su café)**

**Q: tu?...por ahí, sola?...no me hagas reír.**

* * *

**R: Santana López… ¿Qué estudia? (sintiendo curiosidad acerca de la misteriosa chica)**

**B: es bailarina y guapa, digo, simpática y está en segundo año. (apresurándose a corregir su impulsivo pensamiento)**

* * *

**Q: eso es todo lo que vas a decir?...siempre me cuentas detalles que no quiero escuchar sobre las chicas con las que estas y con ella solo dices que es de primer año... me preocupas Santana.**

**S: porque no te callas Fabray, no me pasa nada…solo no tengo nada más que decir.**

* * *

**R: ¿te gusta? (sorprendida por la palabra "guapa" saliendo de la boca de su amiga)**

**B: NOOO…o no lo sé.**

**R: Britt!...es de segundo año, no dudaría en decir que esa chica lo único que quiere es…**

* * *

**Q: que se acueste contigo…eso es lo que quieres de ella, no?**

**S: si!...claro…eso…si, acostarme con ella…lo que sea, ahora podemos tener un desayuno normal tengo clase con Michelle en 20 minutos y quiero paz antes de 3 horas de dolor. **

**Q: ok, tranquila…solo revisaba. Te dejo que termines tu desayuno enamorada, tengo clase con la profesora Flowers y no quiero que me grite. Nos vemos. (dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla)**

**S: no me digas enamorada!...estúpida Quinn. (susurrando detrás de su vaso de café) **

* * *

**R: solo digo que tengas cuidado entendido?, no quiero verte lastimada. (dedicándole una media sonrisa)**

**B: está bien Rach, no te preocupes, estoy segura que ya no me recuerda (triste al pensar que fuera así)**

**R: vámonos, tenemos clase de danza y quiero calentar antes de que llegue la profesora. (levantándose)**

* * *

Michelle Simms, bailarina profesional, graduada del American Ballet Theatre. Con un inicio prometedor en su carrera al haber sido aceptada en la compañía de Ballet con tan solo 17 años. Estuvo de gira algunos años, para después salir de la compañía e intentar probar suerte en Broadway.

Después de eso, muy pocas personas conocen las verdaderas razones por las que la mujer de 27 años reapareció como profesora en la Academia de Artes de Nueva York, dejando los escenarios.

Y ahí se encontraba Michelle en mitad del enorme salón. Su carácter siempre ha sido desenvuelto y alegre; una persona libre por naturaleza y con un enorme amor al baile. Alta, llevaba el pelo castaño peinado en una cola de caballo; para su primera clase del año, llevaba puesto su unitardo gris y una camiseta holgada bastante cómoda a la vista. Ella no se empeñaba en verse deslumbrante en las clases, se enfocaba en los pasos y la energía. Y eso era lo que transmitía a sus estudiantes.

**M: muy bien niños!...entren, entren...recuerden que no admito retrasos, puedo ser flexible si anoche durmieron con alguien, pero solo 5 minutos!...hola Melanie, adentro….eyyyy, miren quien se dignó a llegar temprano….bienvenida de nuevo Santana. (saludando a sus estudiantes)**

**S: hola, Michelle (dándole un abrazo rápido)**

**M: no me digas, por ser el primer día decidiste no hacer una aparición en mitad de mi clase? (con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa)**

**S: no este año profesora, seré aplicada esta vez**

**M: ha!, eso mismo dije con mi régimen de papas fritas, pero es inevitable necesito carbohidratos para aguantarlos a todos, ahora a la barra - (dándole una palmada en el hombro a la morena)- Todos!...a la barra, se cierra la puerta en este instante y nadie más entrara, no me importa de quién demonios sean hijos, a no ser que su padre sea un productor de Broadway en cuyo caso, hablemos al final de la clase. - (Decía ante la mirada divertida de los que ya la conocían)- saben que bromeo…o no…no importa, quinta posición!**

* * *

Cassandra July, bailarina y actriz de Broadway. Graduada igualmente del American Ballet Theatre. Alcanzó el éxito interpretando varios papeles principales en la capital de teatro en Nueva York. Y a pesar de su innegable talento y su rotundo éxito en cada rol que interpretaba, un desafortunado desliz a causa de su irritable carácter, la orilló a dejar los escenarios. Claro toda la cuestión, es un secreto a voces, por lo menos nadie que estuviera en la clase de Cassandra July se atrevería a recordarle tal episodio en su vida.

Poseedora de una mirada capaz de congelar el infierno, dicho por sus mismos estudiantes. Todas las historias y detalles acerca del carácter de la profesora, no hicieron más que poner nerviosa a la ya muy nerviosa, Rachel Berry. Para su mala suerte o ¿buena?, había sido colocada en la clase de Cassandra y aquellos mitos que les contaban las chicas no estaban ayudando en lo más mínimo.

**R: no voy a fallar en esta clase Britt, no puedo. (haciendo estiramientos)**

**B: no te preocupes Rachie, te ayudare…aunque no bailes tan bien como yo, sabes defenderte.**

**R: me comerá. (dejando el calentamiento de lado)**

Y la diva en potencia no alcanzó a decir más porque las puertas abrieron paso a la gran profesora Cassandra. Y con una mirada les indico a todos sus posiciones en línea frente a ella. Con su inseparable bastón comenzó a marcar los tiempos en los que comenzaría a poner a prueba a los chicos.

**C: muy bien!...muéstrenme lo que tienen.**

* * *

La clase empezó con calentamientos, para después pasar a los saltos y los pasos que indicaba la profesora.

**M: bien, salto, más alto!….chicos más energía…chicas ayúdenlos, los chicos no pueden hacer todo el trabajo, recuerden que tienen que coordinar…Dios! Arthur ¿en serio?, ¿eso es todo?.**

* * *

**C: parece que estoy viendo a un montón de personas con grave distrofia en las piernas… Pierce! eres la única que baila aquí. (comentaba con voz potente)**

* * *

**M: aburrido!...chicos me estoy durmiendo denme algo interesante.**

* * *

**C: tu! quien te dijo que sabias bailar, apestas! Y por favor, si en serio quieres ambicionar con interpretar la cuchara bailarina numero 2…baja de peso! (gritándole a una chica que había caído después de un salto) **

Aquella acción de desmotivación y prepotencia por parte de la profesora hizo que Rachel girara los ojos como un reflejo de frustración. Pero no contaba con que Cassandra notara la mirada reprobatoria de la pequeña morena.

**C: alto!...tu! (señalando a Rachel) ¿tienes algún problema con mi método de enseñanza?, ¿crees que sabes cómo dar la clase mejor que yo?**

**R: no, noo..yo. (sin saber a donde mirar)**

**C: escucha pequeña David Schwimmer, no me importa lo que sea que hayas hecho en Iowa.**

**R: soy de Ohio. (interrumpiendo con voz muy baja)**

**C: no me interesa, pero te diré dos cosas que me parecen importantes…deja tu actitud de diva en la puerta y practica demasiado porque si no elevas la pierna a mas centímetros de lo que lo haces ahora, hare de tu estadía en esta academia…un infierno. (Mirándola) música!...desde el inicio.**

* * *

**M: eso es chicos...pero recuerden, el lago de los cisnes dura tres horas y si no mejoran un poco más, nadie saldrá de aquí!**

**S: Michelle!**

**M: está bien, está bien….terminamos por hoy, pero más les vale practicar o me convertiré en la furia July la próxima ocasión, entendido.**

Los chicos afirmaron con seriedad y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Se despidieron de la profesora y salieron tranquilos de la clase. Sin duda para quien quisiera ser la mejor en cualquiera de las dos clases de danza, tendría que esforzarse al límite.

* * *

Estudiar pintura en la academia no podía considerarse un sacrificio físico extremo, pero también se les exigía a sus estudiantes. Y Quinn aguantaba estoicamente las asignaturas complementarias, como Historia del arte. Siempre se sentaba atrás y aprovechaba para dormir, era una verdadera tortura que fuera la primera clase. Afortunadamente la profesora dio por terminada la clase y la chica rubia era libre al fin para trabajar en su próxima obra, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el aula de pintura. Era la favorita del profesor y le dejaba pasar las veces que lo necesitara.

El camino hacia allá solía ser interesante, esto por tener que pasar por las aulas de baile y canto, muchas veces se encontraba con Santana, pero esta vez le parecía raro que los pasillos estuvieran casi desiertos.

Continúo su camino con tranquilidad hasta que una voz llegó a sus oídos. 

* * *

**En estos capítulos voy a estar presentando a los personajes y planteando como se van a conectar todos ellos, así que no desesperen, porque Rachel y Quinn se conocerán en unos capítulos más...Una vez más gracias por leer! y si tienen algún comentario, ya saben que lo pueden poner en la caja de abajo ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn continúo su camino con tranquilidad hasta que una voz llegó a sus oídos.

* * *

Ella no acostumbraba hacer de espía. No era algo que hubiera hecho en el pasado…pero simplemente nunca había escuchado una voz tan espectacular que le obligara a querer quedarse ahí.

**_You don't know about my past  
And I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is going too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last_**

Entró sigilosamente al pequeño auditorio que se utilizaba para las clases de canto. Se pegó a la pared para no ser descubierta y se entregó al disfrute de la música y la hermosa voz.

**_But what do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?_**

Era una chica impresionante, se preguntaba como de un cuerpo tan pequeño podría salir algo tan asombroso. Se quedó estática admirando a la chica cantar con enorme pasión la canción.

**_I just want to start again  
Maybe you could show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin_**

Rachel había entrado en aquel auditorio con el único propósito de sacar toda la frustración y tristeza que le había provocado la clase con Cassandra, había escuchado demasiadas veces que sus sueños eran demasiado grandes, que era una chica que no llegaría lejos con esa ingenuidad y que lo intentaba demasiado. Pero escucharlo esta vez de una profesora y más aun de alguien que en verdad había actuado en Broadway, termino rompiéndole el corazón.

**_And I had my heart beating down  
But I always come back for more, yeah  
There's nothing like love to pull you up  
When you're lying down on the floor there  
So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do, like lovers do_**

Pero como ella misma decía, ni una pierna rota o un corazón roto detienen el espectáculo. Y el show debía continuar, por eso estaba ahí cantando una de sus canciones preferidas, si había algo en lo que ella siempre se había destacado era en el canto. Quizá no era una excelente bailarina, pero la voz y su voz en especial, era algo de lo que sentía orgullosa.

**_Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world_**

Quinn tomó los asientos de atrás como escondite y espero a que la chica saliera del auditorio. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta, probablemente la chica pensaría que la acosaba y no quería problemas.

Una vez que la figura de la morena desapareció, la artista salió de su escondite y siguió su camino al aula de pintura. No tenía ni la menor idea de quien sería aquella chica, pero decidió dejar la tarea de investigarlo como pendiente. Por ahora lo importante era pintar.

* * *

**B: te extrañe en la cena. ¿Dónde estabas? –anunció la rubia cuando cruzo la entrada del dormitorio–**

**R: ensayando en el auditorio, hay mucha paz ahí. **

**B: mira lo que te traje – sacando algo de detrás de su espalda – un budín de chocolate, lo guarde solo para ti – abrazando a su amiga– **

**R: gracias, Britt pero eso no quita la humillación de esta mañana. – con semblante triste–**

**B: es así con todo el mundo, según Santana es la reina de hielo de la Academia.**

**R: ¿volviste a ver a esa chica? – con una mueca curiosa– segura que no te…**

**B: No, es…solo…solo hablamos, ella hace estas insinuaciones muy poco sutiles, pero yo la hago sufrir haciendo que no entiendo y es bastante divertido.**

**R: me alegra que seas tan inteligente – sonriendo por primera vez– ¿ella es bailarina, verdad? **

**B: Sí, también lleva clases de danza, pero esta con Michelle Simms. – dijo recostándose en su cama–**

**R: pensé que Cassandra era la única con esa clase. –Pensando en una idea–**

**B: Rach! olvídate de ella, es dura… ¿y qué? te aseguro que para mañana se habrá olvidado de tu cara.**

**R: eso espero Britt. – tapando su rostro con una almohada–**

**Q: nooooo, no era un sueño y no estoy loca – caminando por la habitación–**

**S: es que Quinn, tú no eres del tipo acosadora – dijo riéndose de su amiga –**

**Q: no estaba acosando a nadie, es solo que…wooow, en serio hubieras escuchado su voz, era como...inexplicable, sorprendente, dulce y al mismo tiempo te daba un golpe en el estómago. – relataba la rubia con una expresión de ilusión–**

**S: y ¿eso es bueno? – mirando raro a la rubia –**

**Q: era un golpe en el estómago bueno. – obviando el gesto incomprensible de la latina –**

**S: ahaaa….segura que no has bebido demasiadas cervezas hoy?...veo el minibar vacío.**

**Q: la voy a encontrar, iré a la misma hora mañana y tu vendrás conmigo para que compruebes que no estoy inventando nada, seguramente también te sorprenderá esa voz tan hermosa que tiene.**

**S: Quinnie, descansa…creo que ya se lo que te pasa….el aceite para limpiar las pinturas te está afectando la cabeza, pero nada que una buena noche de sueño, no resuelva. **

**Q: agghh olvídalo- despidió la rubia apagando su lámpara-**

Esa noche Quinn Fabray no paro de pensar en aquella chica con voz asombrosa, que más allá de su increíble habilidad para el canto, lo que más recordaba era su hermoso rostro. Estaba decidido encontraría a la pequeña morena que por extraño que pareciera le hacía sentir en casa con solo una melodía.

* * *

.

La sala de profesores, era un lugar muy socorrido por Michelle, su café de las 9 am era primordial para lidiar con las clases durante el día.

Generalmente hablaba con algunos profesores, entre ellos April Rhodes profesora de canto y la señora Flowers, profesora de Historia del Arte. Los de teatro musical eran muy agradables, bueno, casi todos. La clara excepción era Cassandra July, la odiaba desde sus días en el ABT, su actitud de presumida sabelotodo y el gran egoísmo que emanaba de sus poros, era suficiente para que Michelle la aborreciera.

Y cómo si hubiera sido invocada, la altiva profesora entró sin decir una palabra, directamente hasta la máquina de café. Todo esto ante la mala mirada de Michelle, podía dedicarse unos minutos a odiarla, era eso o gritarle alguna grosería y así era ella de espontanea.

Pero, en ese momento algo interrumpió los pensamientos de odio de Michelle. William Shuester director de la Academia, había entrado en el salón, llevando consigo un pedazo de papel, el cual se dispuso a pegar en la pizarra de anuncios.

Todos los profesores se acercaron con curiosidad a mirar lo que decía el papel, asustando al director cuando este se dio vuelta.

**Mr. Shue: ahhh….pueden preguntarme, saben?**

**Ms. Flowers: ¿coro?...pensé que eso estaba cancelado desde hace años**

**M: seguro más de los que tiene la señora Flowers -bromeaba con April-**

**Mr. Shue: bueno, eso es cosa de la administración pasada, yo he venido a cambiar las cosas aquí. Este año las Academias de música de todo el país están organizando una competencia de coros y he estado considerando la idea de formar el nuestro después de tanto tiempo.**

**April: yo creo que es una buena idea –opinó con una sonrisa–**

**C: ¿en serio April? Tenemos clases de canto!, teatro y danza….creo que lo que menos necesitamos es un coro. ¿Estamos en la secundaria o algo así? –Intervino con mal humor–**

**M: si me permites, bruja –mirando mal a Cassandra– estoy de acuerdo, es una excelente propuesta. Ok, tenemos clases de canto pero son exigentes, igualmente el teatro y danza, sobre todo si están en tu clase. **

**C: ¡Auch! La bailarina exótica sabe insultos, pues esto no es la secundaria y no estamos para entretener a los estudiantes…están aquí porque quieren ser lo mejor de lo mejor. **

**M: un coro, no es solo una distracción de las presiones, sino que les ayuda con sus presentaciones en el escenario, trabajar en equipo y si es una competencia será un buen incentivo para ellos, yo estuve en uno y no fue tan malo, me enseño cosas.**

**C: ¿qué tipo de cosas, bailar en un tubo?**

**M: a no ser una alcohólica irritable como furia July! – dijo encarándose con su eterna rival– **

**Mr. Shue: Ya basta! –alzando la voz para controlar el desacuerdo de las profesoras– No quiero riñas aquí y mucho menos en los pasillos, cualquier malentendido lo arreglaran fuera de las instalaciones, entendido? **

Ambas mujeres asintieron y guardaron silencio.

**Mr. Shue: la propuesta está ahí. Si hay algún profesor que quiera dirigir el coro, solo tiene que avisarme, que tengan un buen día.**

El director abandonó el salón igual que como entró. Después de su salida, los profesores estallaron en murmullos y conversaciones agitadas acerca de la decisión de su superior.

**C: cómo si alguien quisiera cargar con eso. – dijo altiva –**

**M: tu obviamente no, porque solo te interesas en el beneficio que puedas sacar para ti, en cambio el de los chicos te importa un carajo. **

**C: Oh! Ahí está la buena y bondadosa Michelle Simms, protectora de todos los estudiantes en esta academia. ¿Sabes? si tienes tanto amor por esos estudiantes mal agradecidos, ¿por qué no diriges el coro tú misma?**

Los demás profesores observaban atentos la pelea, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

**M: yo...no…jamás he dirigido. – soltaba titubeante – **

**C: eres profesora Michelle, ¿qué pasa? Tienes miedo a fracasar con el coro también?. Porque, podrás ser la profesora favorita de los bailarines, pero jamás, jamás, jamás serás mejor profesora que yo. **

**M: ¿quieres apostar? –enfrentándose con las manos en la cintura–**

**C: ¿Qué? ¿Tu clase contra la mía? –incrédula–**

**M: No, algo más interesante, estoy segura de que si dirijo el coro lograremos vencer a todas las demás academias y seriamos campeones. –Decía con seriedad-**

**C: ¿Qué pasa si no lo logras?...cosa que va a suceder.**

**M: renuncio a la Academia. No me veras más y todos felices. **

**C: wooow, de verdad te tienes tanta confianza como para poner en riesgo tu empleo.**

**M: y créeme que te voy a patear el trasero July, porque si yo ganó….tu renunciaras, es lo justo.**

Los profesores emitían sonidos de sorpresa cada vez que la palabra "renuncia" salía de la boca de una de las dos profesoras.

**C: ¿estas segura, Michelle?**

**M: acepto -dijo con voz baja-**

**C: perdón!, no te escuche –haciendo enfadar aún más a Michelle–**

**M: ACEPTO!...voy a dirigir el coro y será lo mejor que ha visto esta escuela! –proclamó impulsivamente, al mismo tiempo que salía de la sala de profesores–**

**Ms. Flowers: yo me quedo con su cubículo –dijo la profesora mayor nada más ver salir por la puerta a una apurada Michelle–**

El silencio se asentó en la sala y después de la salida de Cassandra. Los profesores eran libres de comentar la última pelea entre las divas del baile.

* * *

**S: ¿Qué no tienes clases? –conversaba la latina mientras calentaba- **

**Q: bahhh…me dan igual, por una vez que falte –paseando por el aula de danza-**

**S: nunca entenderé a los artistas.**

**Q: no lo intentes –dijo la rubia mirando a todos lados- **

**S: no está aquí!...te lo dije ayer, te lo repetí esta mañana, te lo digo ahora…esa chica misteriosa, no está aquí! –explotando contra su amiga-**

**Q: como sabes, tu no la has visto –Defendiéndose -**

**S: estoy a una locura más de cumplir lo de la patada. –Dejando los estiramientos para encontrarse con su amiga –**

**Q: está bien me callare y te veré bailar, a Michelle seguro no le importa…por cierto ¿dónde está?, ya pasaron 20 minutos. **

**S: ni idea a veces llega tarde cuando sale de fiesta y comúnmente es con nosotras así que…espero que no sea nada malo.**

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron de un golpe en ese momento, dejando paso a una alterada Michelle. Todas las bailarinas pararon sus calentamientos y giraron su mirada a la profesora.

**M: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?...estás loca Michelle!, solo a ti se te ocurre pactar un trato con el diablo….perderé mi empleo, dios!...con lo que me costó conseguirlo, donde hallare un lugar donde pueda bailar y que paguen bien….bueno si sé de algunos lugares donde pagarían bien por bailar…diablos!, no volveré a Las Vegas. –Girándose para encontrarse con la mirada de sus estudiantes–**

Todos los presentes en el enorme aula de baile estaban sorprendidos del monologo en voz alta de la profesora.

**M: ¿cuánto escucharon? –pregunto sorprendida–**

**S: mhh….todo.**

**Q: ¿estás bien Michelle? – dijo preocupada–**

**M: NO!...es decir…Sí, quiero decir, ¿tú qué haces aquí?, no vas en mi clase. Aunque no importa si mis días aquí están contados….primera posición!**

**Q: ¿yo?**

**M: tu…todas, ninguna...esperen necesito…un –cayendo al suelo–**

Michelle cayó desmayada en un segundo ante la mirada de las chicas. Todas corrieron a su auxilio, mirándose unas a otras y tratando de explicarse el extraño comportamiento de su amada profesora.

* * *

**!Hola! bueno, en los siguientes capítulos se comenzara a revelar la trama, pero con este capitulo más o menos ya intuyen por donde va la cosa jejeje**

**Gracias Lu-Q por tu observación, lo tomo en cuenta de ahora en adelante :) .Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y sus favoritos, eso me hace ver que voy por buen camino y ya saben si tienen algún comentario, duda, aclaración o lo que sea, pueden dejarlo en la caja de acá abajo ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Que tal!, espero que estén bien y bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, pongo la nota antes para aclarar una cosa, este fic esta planeado para que tenga algunas canciones, asi es como fue creado, asi que les invito a que escuchen las canciones si quieren, obviamente se que hay quien no lo ve muy practico y no le gusta, pero bueno denle una oportunidad jejeje  
**

* * *

**Q: ¿coro?, ¿estabas así por un coro? – pregunto una confundida rubia –**

**M: no es solamente un coro…es el coro de esta Academia. – explicaba la profesora desde la camilla –**

**S: ¿desde cuándo tenemos coro? –acercándose con un vaso de agua– **

**M: desde que a mí se me ocurrió abrir la boca. – murmuró –**

**Q: ¿para qué quieres un coro?, ya hay clases de canto. –replicó –**

**M: esa no es la actitud Fabray!. – dijo exaltada la profesora –**

**S: un coro es muy de la secundaria. – se quejó la latina–**

**M: tu no Santana… ¿Qué les pasa chicas estarán del lado de furia July? –levantándose un poco para encarar con sorpresa a las dos chicas –**

**S: no, nos has dicho nada más de toda la situación, solo has repetido, coro, coro, coro…todo el camino a la enfermería. – dijo la latina con los brazos cruzados –**

**M: olvídenlo!, déjenme aquí chicas, sálvense –Recostándose en la camilla– **

**S: no hasta que nos cuentes que te sucede.**

**M: de verdad, estoy bien, solo que tuve una pesadilla con coros y…no dormí bien….por eso llegue tarde…ahora necesito que me dejen descansar unos minutos. Díganle a la enfermera que venga a revisar si aún estoy viva en media hora. –Dramatizando con una mano sobre su cabeza–**

**Q y S: pero…**

**M: fuera, niñas!**

* * *

Después de salir de la exhaustiva clase de Cassandra, Rachel y Brittany caminaban por el pasillo, mientras debatían sobre el alocado plan que la pequeña diva llevaba maquilando desde la noche anterior.

**R: es lo mejor Brittany, solo tengo que hablar con el director y con la profesora Michelle, tal vez me acepte en su clase y no tendría que aguantar más a Cassandra. – dijo seriamente la pequeña morena **

**B: ¿por qué huyes de ella?, te seguirá molestando si haces eso y estoy segura que aun más. – aconsejó la rubia –**

**R: es una terrible profesora, tiene una mala actitud y dice que yo soy la diva, por dios!...ella se lleva el premio a la más engreída y… –ubicando la figura de la profesora castaña– ohh ahí está Michelle, deséame suerte!...**

**B: sigo pensando que es mala idea! – dijo la bailarina gritando antes de ver a su amiga perderse por el pasillo –**

Michelle salía de la enfermería con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y con el mismo remolino de incertidumbre que la atormentaba al entrar. Confundida iba caminando por el pasillo en el momento que una chica de ojos marrones y voz estridente se atravesó en su camino.

**R: profesora Simms!… soy Rachel Berry, usted no me conoce soy de primer año y voy en la clase de danza de Cassandra, pero seamos realistas usted la conoce, yo la conozco, todos la conocen…**

**M: si que la conozco – murmuraba confundida – **

**R: mi punto es que me gustaría cambiar de clase de danza, la suya me parece más apropiada para mí, sabe yo no soy muy buena con el baile, soy muy buena cantando, buena no me parece el termino, más bien soy excelente en el canto!... pero con el baile soy terrible...no es que tenga dos pies izquierdos, pero digamos que la profesora Cassandra no está ayudándome en ese aspecto, solo grita y grita y me llama David Schwimmer… ¿qué demonios significa eso? Y…. – hablando con voz acelerada –**

**M: alto! Cierra la boca dos segundos, ¿sabes cantar? – logró decir después de ser abatida por el remolino de palabras de la morena –**

**R: es lo que acabo de decir…yo **

**M: shhh…ok….¿qué tan buena eres?.**

**R: lo acabo de…**

**M: solo contesta chica habladora.**

**R: soy bastante buena.**

**M: mhhhhh veamos si es verdad –buscando una aula con la mirada– oooooooooook aquí, creo que podemos hacerte una pequeña audición, entra!.**

**R: ¿audición?, ¿quieres que baile? –entrando en el aula, con algo de reserva–**

**M: no!...canta**

**R: ¿qué canción?**

**M: lo que sea, veamos que tiene April por aquí –revisando su reproductor de música– ahhh, dime que no los hace cantar esto… puffff, olvídalo, basura, basura, basura, ohhh al fin… muy bien, yo empezare y tú me seguirás, entendido?**

La pequeña diva asintió y espero atenta la señal de la profesora.

**_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time, he'll stay  
Maybe this time,  
For the first time,  
Love won't hurry away._**

Rachel sabía perfectamente la canción, Cabaret no era un musical desconocido y la canción estaba entre sus favoritas. Sorprendida por el hecho de que la profesora no solamente supiera bailar sino también cantar, hizo que casi perdiera su entrada a la siguiente estrofa de la canción.

**_Everybody loves a winner  
So nobody loved me.  
Lady Peaceful  
Lady Happy  
That's what I long to be._**

Michelle y Rachel unieron sus voces para el coro, ambas sorprendidas por el talento de la otra, pero sin perderse en la melodía y los tiempos de la canción.

**_All the odds are  
They're in my favor  
Something's bound to begin  
It's got to happen  
Happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win. _**

Si había una canción que podría resumir la vida de Michelle era aquella, nunca había sido la chica que ganaba, en parte era culpa suya, había desperdiciado tanto potencial tomando malas decisiones, que dudaba que en algún momento pudiera enmendar los errores y volver a lo que tenía antes. Ser profesora no le molestaba, pero extrañaba las luces de Broadway.

**_Cause everybody  
They love a winner  
So nobody loved me.  
Lady peaceful  
Lady happy  
That's what I long to be. _**

La pequeña diva conservaba su sitio mientras cantaba, mirando como la profesora daba pasos alrededor del aula. Y la razón por la que no daba movimiento alguno era porque la manera que tenía Michelle de interpretar la canción, le hacía ver algunos detalles de su propia interpretación; y de pronto le asaltó la pregunta del millón, ¿Por qué Michelle estaba enseñando en lugar de brillar en los escenarios?

**_All the odds are  
They're in my favor  
Something's bound to give in  
It's got to happen  
Happen sometime  
Maybe this time...  
Maybe this time  
I'll win!._**

Juntas terminaron la canción sosteniendo esa última nota a la perfección. Después de unos segundos para que ambas recuperaran el aliento, Rachel fue la encargada de hablar primero.

**R: heyyy, eres muy buena. – halago entusiasta a la profesora –**

**M: ¿yo?...tu si sabes cantar!, cantas excelente. **

**R: eso significa que puedo cambiarme a tu grupo de danza? –preguntó ilusionada –**

La profesora la miró durante unos segundos para después caminar a la pared más cercana y dejarse caer hasta el suelo. La mirada sorprendida de Rachel la siguió en toda su acción y después imitando a la profesora se sentó a su lado.

**M: mira niña, esta es la cuestión. No puedes cambiar de grupo y no porque no puedas hacerlo, creo que si realmente le insistes al director puedes conseguirlo pero, yo no lo permitiría. Si es verdad, Cassandra es egocéntrica, gritona, impaciente… pero a pesar de todo eso, es mejor profesora que yo...pequeña, no puedes huir de los problemas, yo he hecho eso toda mi vida y no me ha llevado a ningún sitio. –confesó con sinceridad –**

**R: tienes razón, y sé que tienes razón, yo, yo no soy de huir… es solo que creí que esta academia sería diferente, que yo sería diferente….y chocarme con Cassandra hizo que me bloqueara, que empezara a dudar de mi misma. –dijo la morena con la mirada en el suelo. **

**M: entonces, tienes que quedarte en esa clase y salir de ese obstáculo, eres muy talentosa…mmhh Rebecca?**

**R: Rachel. – aclaró –**

**M: si, Rachel… tienes una voz impresionante y veo en ti un gran potencial, que te parece si hacemos un trato? – preguntó la profesora, ideando el primer paso para la creación del coro. **

**R: qué clase de… **

**M: nada sexual… mira la cosa aquí es que tengo un proyecto. Estoy formando un coro, ahh y antes de que hagas algún comentario mordaz, déjame decirte que no es como en la secundaria.**

**R: no iba a decir nada, en realidad, me gusta la idea del coro. – sonriente –**

**M: ¿de verdad?**

**R: siempre quise estar en uno, pero nunca tuve la valentía, igualmente gane muchos concursos de canto, pero… **

**M: bla, bla , bla…síntesis. Si entras al coro, yo a cambio te daré clases de baile para que la furia July no te moleste, y si tienes suerte quizás pueda darte algunos insultos gratis, ¿aceptas?**

**R: clases de baile a cambio de cantar. Claro!...cuenta conmigo, ¿quién más está en el grupo?**

**M: por ahora….tu, pero es porque estoy empezando a reclutar, sabes de alguien que quiera unirse?**

**R: mi amiga brittany es bailarina y canta bien, ella aceptaría seguro.**

**M: excelente, dos menos, espera… ¿cuantos se necesitan para formar un coro?**

**R: Michelle, tu eres la directora…**

**M: cierto!...dejaremos el número de integrantes pendiente, anota eso.**

**R: yo?**

**M: Sí, de ahora en adelante serás la capitana de mi pequeño grupo de cantantes, no creo que exista alguien con mejor voz, aunque lo puede haber…mmhh más vale que le encuentres un nombre a nuestro coro o si no empieza a despedirte de tu título, capitana.**

La pequeña diva miraba a la profesora entre divertida y asustada, era una mujer simpática y nunca había conocido a una persona que no parara de hablar tanto como ella. Una vez trazado el plan de reclutamiento de nuevos integrantes y ser invitada a una fiesta de bienvenida, Rachel pensó que la idea del coro no sería tan mala idea. Un buen cambio no le vendría nada mal.

* * *

**Finn: no entiendo que tiene que ver la literatura inglesa con la música o la pintura. – comentaba el chico mientras caminaba al lado de sus dos amigos. **

**Q: teníamos que tomar esta materia, era esto o teatro y no voy a ser la payasa de nuestra generación, tengo una reputación. – respondió la rubia con tranquilidad –**

**Puck: la rubia tiene un punto, Finn. No quiero parecer afeminado, yo también tengo una reputación de chico malo, de ninguna manera empezare a recitar las cursilerías de Shakespeare. –afirmó el chico del peinado mohicano.**

**F: aun pienso que sería más fácil estar en una tonta obra de Shakespeare, que hacer ensayos sobre él. – dijo pensativo –**

**Q: hey!...chicos, hay que ver el vaso medio lleno, estamos juntos en esto y saldremos juntos de ello. Y tarde o temprano Puck se acostara con la chica aplicada de la clase y tendremos los ensayos hechos. – abrazando a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa.**

**P: oh, me encanta cómo trabaja tu mente malvada. – admitió el moreno con una mueca traviesa –**

Finn Hudson y Noah Puckerman, eran los mejores amigos de Quinn. Coincidieron en una fiesta de la Academia y después del fallido coqueteo de Puck hacia Quinn y unas sinceras disculpas por parte de Finn ante el comportamiento de su amigo, terminaron siendo inseparables.

Noah Puckerman, era el típico chico rebelde que podías encontrar fácilmente en cualquier escuela, aquel que va de aquí para allá sin estar muy seguro de cuál es su lugar en el mundo. Y mientras lo encontraba, Noah había optado por aceptar la beca en la Academia; porque a simple vista el chico podría ser definido como distraído, holgazán, descuidado y sobretodo mujeriego, pero después de ver lo que era capaz de hacer con cualquier papel y un lápiz, la palabra artista saltaba a la vista.

El director Shuester no dudo en ofrecerle una beca al chico para continuar desarrollando su habilidad. Si bien Puck, aun no estaba seguro de querer ser un artista, aprovechó su facilidad para el dibujo y la buena suerte de encontrarse con alguien como Will que lo ayudara a salir de su hogar disfuncional.

**Q: por cierto, irán a la fiesta de Michelle, verdad?**

**F: claro que iremos, estarán las chicas de primer año y mi hermano dice que hay algunas muy guapas en su clase de ballet.**

Finn Hudson por otro lado, era un chico con una facilidad para tocar diversos instrumentos, entre ellos; violín, guitarra, piano, algo de saxofón y su gran especialidad, la batería. Logró entrar a la Academia para estudiar Música. El a diferencia de su amigo, tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder vivir de ello. El chico alto tenía un hermano llamado Kurt, un año menor que él y que había recién ingresado a la Academia para estudiar teatro musical.

Finn podría verse intimidante debido a su altura, pero una vez que lo conocían podían ver que el chico era alegre y carismático, aunque como sus otros dos amigos, con una dificultad para exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la primera.

**P: yo no necesito la ventaja de que sean carne fresca, soy un Puckerman, el arte de conquistar a las chicas está en mi sangre. – moviendo sus brazos en forma de una silueta femenina. **

**Q: yo solo voy por el alcohol. – dijo la rubia –**

**F y P: si claro!. –exclamaron con incredulidad los dos amigos – **

**Q: heyyyy…no me gusto ese tono, ¿que insinúan?, que también quiero ver si alguna de esas chicas nuevas se me acerca, por favor, estoy genial sola…yo y el arte. – se defendió la artista –**

**F: ahaaa, si tu quisieras, podrías elegir de una larga lista de chicas que matarían por tener una cita contigo, si tan solo fueras más accesible. –dijo el chico alto –**

**Q: pues, yo no soy de citas. Soy más de aprovechar el momento y que sea espontaneo. Me alejo de los dramas, apunta eso en algún lugar Puckerman. – apuntando a su amigo – **

**P: ha, ha…solo porque una chica me arrojó café caliente en los pantalones…UNA VEZ, no significa que todas estén…ohh no espera –haciendo una pausa para recordar– tienes razón aléjate de las relaciones hay muchas locas. **

**F y Q: exacto! – dijeron los amigos al unísono, para después chocar los puños.**

Continuaron su camino, conversando de cualquier banalidad, hasta que llegaron a la habitación que Quinn compartía con Santana.

**Q: entonces, los veo en la fiesta de mañana –despidiéndose de los chicos frente a la puerta de su dormitorio–**

**F: seguro, nos vemos rubia.**

Los chicos se despidieron con un movimiento de mano y siguieron su camino hacia su dormitorio.

Nada más entrar, Quinn fue recibida por una impaciente Santana.

**S: hice algo tonto. – dijo con preocupación.**

* * *

**ahora si, MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que siguen la historia y la comentan :) por cierto, kristen steward cullen, cuando estaba escribiendo sobre michelle y cassandra note que si pareciera que hay algo mas, pero por ahora no hay esa intencion...quien sabe despues jajaja...y nada si tienen teorias, comentarios dudas, frases sueltas o lo que sea, ya saben que lo pueden dejar en la caja de ahi abajo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**S: hice algo tonto. – dijo con preocupación.**

**Q: para tener esa cara debe ser algo muy tonto y creo me voy a sentar para escucharte.**

**S: veras…**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Santana regresaba de su clase de teatro, en su mente no podía imaginar otra cosa que no fuera Brittany, la chica era muy divertida, en algunas ocasiones hablaba de cosas fuera de lo común y algo sobre un gato, pero en general la rubia le comenzaba a gustar demasiado; tal vez eran sus ojos azules, tan cristalinos y hermosos. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

Y la realidad era que había caminado inconscientemente al dormitorio de Brittany, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba peor de lo que había pensado. Con la idea de retirarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, Santana giró su cuerpo de vuelta por donde había llegado, pero el azar decidió jugarle una mala pasada justo en ese instante y puso delante de ella a Brittany y Rachel que conversaban animadamente.

**R: clases de baile por cantar, fue un buen trato…y aun no estoy muy segura de ir a la fiesta. –comentaba algo desanimada.**

**B: será divertido Rachie, además esa Michelle me parece simpática seria grosero no ir, por cierto aun no puedo creer que exista alguien que hable igual de rápido que tú. – dijo de manera risueña. **

La latina no tuvo más escapatoria que quedarse ahí de manera bastante sospechosa. Cuando la bailarina de cabello rubio se encontró de frente con Santana, no pudo evitar soltar una mueca de sorpresa y en su interior una extraña sensación comenzaba a burbujear en su estómago.

**B: ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida – **

**S: eehhmm**

**R: ¿Quién es ella? – cuestionó la morena de forma casual–**

**B: oh, Rachel ella es Santana, Santana mi amiga Rachel – presentó la rubia –**

**R: ahhh, así que tú eres la famosa Santana, Britt habla de ti todo el tiempo.**

**S: en serio? – dijo sin querer mostrarse ilusionada. **

**B: yo no…**

**R: todooooo el tiempo – molestando a propósito a su amiga –**

**S: de verdad?**

**B: no creo que eso sea relevante ahora, Rachie porque no entramos – intentando desviar la atención de ella –**

**S: ¿y no me invitaras a pasar? –preguntó en tono coqueto– **

Rachel miró a su amiga con desaprobación y Brittany decidió llevarse a la latina lejos, antes de que los regaños de la diva comenzaran a llover.

**B: ven – tomándola del brazo- **

**S: ¿qué pasa? ¿La enana no quiere que pase? – enunció en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Rachel escuchase –**

**R: ¿a quién le dices enana? – encaró con mal humor – **

**B: no digas nada! y vámonos –arrastrando a la latina lejos – **

Una vez que la rubia ojiazul logró desaparecer a Santana del campo de visión de su amiga, se relajó un poco y se soltó del amarre que había sostenido con la chica morena durante todo el camino a los jardines de la academia.

**B: ¿Qué hacías frente a mi puerta? –volvió a cuestionar con seriedad –**

**S: me creerías si te digo que estaba cerca del vecindario y pase a saludar – se excusó con una inocencia poco común en ella –**

**B: no, así que... hola y adiós. – dijo secamente emprendiendo el camino de regreso –**

**S: hey!...espera, ya que estas aquí no se, te gustaría salir de la Academia..mhhh no se…dar, dar una vuelta por la ciudad, seguro que aún no has ido por ahí. – proponía la morena con cierto tono nervioso en sus palabras –**

**B: tengo clase con Cassandra mañana temprano, no creo que sea buena idea. Tal vez otro día –intentando no parecer nerviosa ante la latina –**

**S: ehh, bueno entonces que tal…**

**B: Santana, déjalo…se lo que estás haciendo, conozco bien cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo.**

**S: oh, vaya entonces, ¿cuáles son mis intenciones, chica lista?**

**B: estoy segura de que tú eres más de buscar cualquier lio de una noche y seguir con tu vida, pero déjame ahorrarte la cacería y decirte que yo no soy así.**

**S: pues estas muy equivocada – dijo la latina sorprendida de sus palabras –**

**B: ah no? entonces, que pretendes parada en mi puerta y pidiéndome salir?**

**S: solo quiero ser tu amiga – mintió, pero sabía que por ahora lo mejor era acercarse lentamente a la rubia – ¿no puedo serlo?**

**B: mmh, seguro…somos amigas entonces – ideando un plan para probar a la chica –**

**S: muy bien, eso era lo único que quería.**

**B: y como ahora somos amigas…y las amigas se hacen favores, mmhh podrías hacerme un favor?**

**S: ehhh…depende – desconfiando de lo que podría pedirle –**

**B: Santana!**

**S: está bien, si te hare un favor, ¿de qué se trata?**

**B: pues es muy sencillo…  
**

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
**

* * *

**Q: ¿coro? ¿tú?, ¿tú en un coro? ¿tú? **

La latina solo asintió con la cabeza y espero a que la peor parte le fuera arrojada a la cara.

Quinn Fabray, aquella que se hacía llamar su mejor amiga, explotó en un una sonora carcajada, tirándose al suelo al no poder aguantar su risa. Se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la rubia, si la situación hubiera ocurrido al revés, ella habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que su amiga y quizá mucho peor.

**S: bueno ya, deja de reírte y ayúdame a salir de eso.**

**Q: hahahahaaha, espera… tengo…que… recuperar el aliento.**

**S: aaahh, te odio Fabray, recuérdame conseguirme otra amiga.**

**Q: ok, ok….ya no seas dramática, primero ¿tantas ganas tienes de acostarte con esa chica? Y segundo ¿Qué demonios te ocurre en la cabeza?**

**S: no sé, fue extraño cuando ella me lo pidió no sonaba tan mal y cuando acepte…en realidad no sé porque lo hice…no sé qué me pasa… – dijo la latina con frustración –**

Quinn pudo adivinar la confusión en los ojos de su amiga y adoptando una postura más seria, se acercó para hablar.

**Q: Santy… creo, y no me golpees cuando te diga lo que voy a decir, pero…**

**S: al grano, Fabray**

**Q: creo….creo que esta chica, representa algo más para ti que solo sexo.**

La morena sostuvo la mirada con su amiga con el objetivo de entender lo que decía, pero no lo conseguía.

**S: que estas tratando de decirme?**

**Q: quizá te estés enamorando de ella.**

Ambas guardaron silencio después de la última oración por parte de la rubia. Se quedaron estáticas durante unos segundos hasta que…

**S y Q: HAHAHAHAHA…**

**S: por favor, Q que tonterías dices.**

**Q: lo sé, perdón, pero fue la única explicación razonable a tu comportamiento extraño.**

**S: pues estas muy equivocada, porque yo solo veo a Brittany como un reto y ya sabes que soy muy competitiva, es solo eso.**

**Q: si, si…debe ser eso – acordó superficialmente, pero la rubia no era tonta, sabía que su amiga estaba más que perdida por aquella chica, solo que dejaría que ella se diera cuenta y mientras tanto se burlaría en el proceso, como solo una buena amiga lo haría. **

**S: como sea mañana hablare con Michelle que es la que está a cargo de esa locura.**

**Q: así que era verdad lo del coro, te deseo suerte con eso…tú tienes ventaja estas en danza, pero si alguien de Arte se une a esa cosa, seguro que no pararían de burlarse. **

**S: ohh, y yo que pensaba que serias solidaria y entrarías conmigo. – sarcástica –**

**Q: ni en drogas, además… nunca he sido buena cantando.**

* * *

Llego el ansiado viernes para todos los estudiantes de la Academia, la primera semana del curso llegaba a su fin y daba paso a un merecido fin de semana para los estudiantes. Comúnmente la Academia tenía un estricto reglamento acerca de las salidas, pero al llegar el fin de semana, se les permitía a los alumnos salir y hacer lo que desearan. Y cómo ya era una tradición desde hace un par de años, la fiesta de bienvenida de Michelle Simms era el evento social más importante de la primera semana en la Academia.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el club de uno de los amigos de Michelle, quien reservaba esa noche exclusivamente para los miembros de la Academia.

Como ya era sabido, Cassandra solía lanzarles a sus estudiantes de danza una advertencia acerca de tal fiesta, pero por alguna razón esta ocasión desistió de ello, no importaba cuantas amenazas arrojara a sus bailarines, siempre terminaban colándose al festejo de la profesora Simms.

Era de esperarse que el tema de conversación más recurrente ese viernes, fuera el de la fiesta. Y de eso hablaban precisamente 4 amigos, en una mesa de la cafetería.

**S: preferiría que no llevaras a tus mascotas Quinn – haciendo referencia con mal humor a los chicos.**

**P: ohhh vamos preciosa, sabes que en cada buena fiesta que se presuma de serlo tiene que haber una ración de Puckerman – decía el chico con los pies sobre la mesa y llevando con orgullos sus gafas oscuras. **

**F: yo tengo que vigilar a mi hermano Kurt, fueron órdenes de mi padre, la primera cosa buena que me ordena hacer – dándole una mordía a su sándwich. **

**Q: no seas amargada Santana, además entre más seamos mucho mejor, no quiero terminar totalmente ebria a tu lado y aguantar tus insultos en español.**

**S: como sea, solo espero que no me avergüencen frente a Brittany – dijo sin mucho interés –**

**P: ¿Quién es Brittany?**

**Q: una chica de la que Santana está enamorada – soltó la artista con naturalidad –**

**F: uhhhhh…eso es interesante.**

**P: vaya, sabía que entre nosotros dos tu serias la primera en caer – bajando un poco sus gafas para mirar a su amiga –**

**S: no estoy enamorada! **

**Q: eso dicen los que están enamorados –molestando a la latina –**

**S: cállense!**

* * *

Del otro lado de la Academia una apurada Brittany intentaba convencer a su amiga de asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida, de ninguna manera iría sola y pensaba que su amiga tenía que divertirse o de lo contrario se volvería loca entre tanta presión de Cassandra.

**R: aún no se si es buena idea ir a la fiesta **

**B: ¿qué dices Rachie?, Michelle nos invitó y eso nos ayudará para conocer más gente y quizá vayan chicos guapos, para ti…**

**R: hace dos meses que termine con Brody, no quiero estar con nadie – dijo la morena con un poco de nostalgia al recordar a su ex novio – imagino que irá Santana, verdad?**

**B: noooo – la pequeña morena la miro con incredulidad – tal vez….ok, si.**

**R: no sé qué le ves a esa chica se ve que es algo presuntuosa.**

**B: es divertida y deberías de agradecerme, logre que entrara en el coro y por ahora solo estoy volteando un poco el juego con ella.**

**S: porque no les cuentas a nuestros amiguitos, tu obsesión loca por la chica que canta**

Quinn se quedó callada y clavo su mirada en el plato frente a ella.

**F: lo sabía!...alguien debía de gustarte.**

**P: esta buena?**

**Q: cállate!...no hables así.**

**S: por favor Q, ni siquiera sabes quién es y la estas defendiendo, creo que no solo yo estoy enamorada.**

**Q: ha ha ha…lo siento mucho, pero para su desgracia amigos míos, no me gusta absolutamente nadie– levantándose de la mesa con su plato – y la única enamorada sigues siendo tu Santana.**

**S: ¿a dónde vas?**

**Q: a clase, los veo más tarde.**

Quería huir de ahí, no le molestaba que sus amigos hicieran bromas, pero lo que si le molestaba era esa especie de cosquilleo que aparecía en su estómago cada vez que pensaba o recordaba a la chica cantante, aunque siempre podía culpar a la comida de la cafetería.

Había olvidado buscarla, pero esa noche estaba segura que la encontraría, no importaba cómo, algo le decía que volvería a encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos castaños.

* * *

La noche había llegado y Rachel se alistaba para la fiesta. Al final decidió llevar el vestido negro que le llegaba casi por debajo de las rodillas y debido al clima frio en la ciudad, un pequeño saco blanco casual.

Brittany salió del baño con un vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos. Con una brillante sonrisa dejo ver su aprobación por la elección de su amiga y después de terminar algunos detalles de su atuendo, ambas chicas salieron con entusiasmo de su habitación.

Michelle se encontraba ya en la barra del club y llevaba consigo el segundo trago de la noche. Más relajada que hace un par de días decidió disfrutar de la noche, necesitaba divertirse y sacar el estrés acumulado, después averiguaría como sacar adelante lo del coro. Se levantó para revisar si el festejo marchaba sin percances, cuando vio llegar a algunas caras conocidas.

**M: eyyyy, llegaron!, mi cantante favorita y su amiga, casi creía que no vendrías Berry**

**B: casi tuve que secuestrarla**

**R: no es….del todo verdad – mirando hacia otro lado –**

**M: bueno, como sea…bienvenidas y pidan lo que quieran en la barra, recorran la pista y diviértanse – caminando en otra dirección, pero antes giro su cabeza para mirar a Rachel – por cierto Berry, atrévete a probar algo más fuerte que un daiquiri de fresa – guiñándole un ojo–**

* * *

Aquel que dijo que las mujeres son las que tardan años en arreglarse, no conocían a Finn y Puck. La artista y la latina habían llegado al dormitorio de los chicos puntualmente, pero al entrar comprobaron cómo sus amigos aun no estaban listos. Y por culpa de los grandes esfuerzos estéticos de los chicos, habían llegado al club con una hora de retraso.

**F: dejen de llorar, llegamos cuando la fiesta está en su punto – dijo casi gritando debido a la música –**

**S: te doy la razón Frankestein – desviando su mirada a una chica que pasaba frente a ellos – creo que voy por un trago.**

**Q: si claro…un trago.**

La rubia obvio la actitud de conquistadora de su amiga, los malos movimientos de baile de Finn y las miradas lascivas de Puck, para concentrarse en su única misión de esa noche, encontrarla.

* * *

Rachel había decidido dejar la apatía de lado. Michelle tenía razón, estaba en la universidad ahora, donde había quedado su sentido de aventura, aunque fuera por una noche empezaría a soltarse un poco más, después de todo, solo era una fiesta y un par de tragos.

Definida su nueva actitud aventurera ante la vida, la pequeña morena se acercó con convicción a la barra. **_– piensan que no puedo ser alocada?...pues lo seré– _****se decía**.

**R: un destornillador, por favor**

**– ¿tienes idea de que lleva eso?**

Rachel se giró hacia dónde provenía aquella delicada voz y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con una mezcla de diversión y confusión.

**R: Sí, claro que lo sé…algo muy fuerte seguramente.**

**– mmmh, si por jugo de naranja con vodka te refieres a algo fuerte, si – dijo el chico castaño – me llamo Kurt, Kurt Hummel – extendiendo la mano para presentarse.**

**R: Rachel Berry, como supiste que…**

**K: nena, todo en tu rostro dice, "no soy una chica que beba seguido". No es que yo sea un alcohólico pero se de bebidas, sobre todo con vodka, una delicia.**

**R: en ese caso, ¿elegí bien?**

**K: es justo lo que yo estoy bebiendo, también eres de primer año, no?...creo haberte visto en la clase de Cassandra**

**R: si, yo soy David Schwimmer.**

**K: claro, esas intervenciones dramáticas no se me olvidan con facilidad.**

**B: Rachie donde te has metido, llevo buscándote un rato.**

**R: oh, lo siento Britt solo buscaba algo de beber, pero creo que me encontré con algo más interesante – mirando con una sonrisa al chico– Kurt, Brittany… Brittany, Kurt – presentándolos –**

**K: claro, tú eres la chica de los saltos y el plié perfecto – comentó Kurt con amabilidad –**

**B: ¿cómo es que no te habíamos visto antes?**

**K: prefiero el bajo perfil en la clase de Cassandra, tampoco soy muy bueno bailando pero lo compenso con entusiasmo – contestó el chico con una sonrisa confiada –**

** – Su bebida, señorita – dijo el camarero entregando la bebida.**

**R: entonces, brindemos por los malos pasos de baile – levantando su copa –**

* * *

**M: no te puedes ir, la fiesta decaerá sin música, eso da paso a los silencios incómodos y la gente no puede beber sin música, ya he aclarado la parte de los silencios incómodos son lo peor de este mundo! – gritoneaba Michelle al DJ que tenía que salir durante unos minutos, pero la profesora no lo permitía.**

**Dj: vamos chica, tienes el sonido, solo tienes que apretar los botones que te dije, lo tienes para ti durante una media hora, vuelvo enseguida. –dejando a la profesora con una cara hasta el suelo–**

**M: pero, pero….no sé cómo – el DJ se marchó sin echar una segunda mirada hacia atrás – mierda!**

* * *

**S: puuuuuuede… que esa rubia solo me esté usando – tomando otro trago de su tercera cerveza –**

**Q, F y P: de verdad? – sarcásticamente – **

**S: ok, ya entendí, pero saben que, solo por eso no descansare hasta acostarme con ella y dejarla con ganas de más…ya vera – buscando a la bailarina con la mirada –**

**F: y tú qué? – Dirigiéndose a Quinn – ¿ya has encontrado a tu enamorada? – preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.**

**Q: ha…no existe tal chica frankenfinn, son desvaríos de Santana yo solo me estoy divirtiendo – mirando a la gente que bailaba con ánimo en la pista –**

**F: ahaaa...entonces que estés mirando hacia todos lados cada minuto no significa nada.**

**Q: pues si...solo miro lo que hay esta noche.**

De pronto la última canción terminó y una apurada Michelle miraba a todos los botones en la consola que tenía frente a ella.

**P: creo que la profesora sexy acaba de asesinar a la música –observando la escena –**

**S: iré a ver qué sucede, me acompañaras o harás mal tercio con la pareja feliz –preguntándole al chico del mohicano –**

Quinn y Finn se ofendieron durante un segundo, pero después de una mirada, supieron aprovechar la situación y molestar a su amigo.

**Q: oh, creo que han descubierto lo mucho que te amo – bromeando –**

**F: no, importa que lo sepan todoooos –abrazando a la rubia –**

**P: definitivamente voy contigo –decidió el moreno –**

**F: no pueden huir de nuestro amor! –gritó entre risas –**

Los dos morenos huyeron del lugar donde estaban sus amigos y se dirigieron a revisar si todo estaba bien con Michelle.

* * *

**S: ¿todo en orden? –preguntó la latina–**

**M: ahhh..ahh…si – pensando cual maldito botón era el de encendido –**

**P: si es así, porque apagaste la música? **

**S: cierto, pensé que le tenías miedo a los silencios incomodos.**

**M: para nada, todo está en orden…es mmhh que quería, que…– Y entonces lo recordó, algunas noches se daba espacio a algunas bandas para que tocaran en el club, tenían los instrumentos ahí, podía funcionar y tenía a sus cantantes frente a ellos – quiero que canten!**

**S y P: ¿quiénes?**

**M: ustedes, ven a alguien más además de ustedes! Lo que sería bastante aterrador, significaría que ven fantasmas o algo así…**

**S: estoy en tu coro y ahora quieres que cante frente a todos, estás loca – dando media vuelta para irse–**

**M: hey, tienes razón no te he hecho alguna audición, aun no sé qué tan terrible puedes cantar – intentando retar a la latina –**

**S: perdona? Yo canto muuuy bien.**

**P: bueno, creo que solo necesitas a uno, yo me iré.**

**S: claro que no!...tu tocaras la guitarra y dile a Frankenfinn que se prepare para tocar sus tamborcitos, le enseñare a Michelle quien sabe cantar. – tomando a Puck del brazo, la latina se encaminó con furia hasta donde se encontraba el escenario. **

**M: siempre funciona – dijo con una sonrisa al saber que todo estaba controlado.**

* * *

**hey!, que tal espero que esten bien...como siempre gracias por los comentarios y tomare la sugerencia que me hicieron y si aparece alguna cancion la pondre aqui, para quien quiera esucharla jeje...ya saben si tienen algun comentario, sugerencia, queja o lo que sea lo pueden dejar en la caja de ahi debajo ;) buen fin de semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn miraba con diversión como sus amigos intentaban ponerse de acuerdo para cantar. Pensó que ella sin duda no podría hacerlo, su habilidad para la música se limitaba a tocar la guitarra, herencia de su hermano. No es cómo si alguna vez hubiera intentado cantar, más que en la ducha, pero en la ducha todos cantan y hasta ahora jamás le habían dicho que cantara y mucho menos que bailara, eso estaba fuera de discusión. El baile y ella estaban peleados de por vida.

* * *

**S: ok..mhhh, escuchen, no hacemos esto regularmente – anunciaba la latina desde el escenario.**

**P: ni siquiera decentemente – intervino el chico – **

**S: silencio!... pero lo hacemos por Michelle – guiñándole el ojo a la profesora – así que disfrútenlo o lo que sea.**

La rubia no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risa, no podía tener amigos menos normales que ellos, aunque las ventajas eran divertidas la mayoría del tiempo.

**– mira, es Santana – **

Quinn escuchó la voz de una chica llamando a su amiga. Al girar la vista pudo comprobar que encajaba con la descripción que le había dado Santana sobre la chica que presumía como su próxima presa; era rubia, alta y atractiva. Hecho un vistazo para ver por quien iba acompañada, pero no alcanzo a ver debido a la baja estatura de la persona y a que mucha gente comenzó a reunirse frente al escenario.

**K:ohh, ese es mi hermano, ¿Qué hace ahí? – dijo el castaño alcanzando a las chicas– **

**B: ¿quién es? – preguntó curiosa – **

**K: el de la batería – le respondió – **

**R: no se parecen mucho – comentó impudente – **

**K: gracias a Dios! – dijo riendo – somos hermanastros.**

La pequeña morena se alejó unos cuantos pasos de sus amigos para mirar mejor a los tres chicos.

**B: seguro que Santy cantara excelente – le comentaba a Kurt– **

**R: espero que su voz sea mucho mejor que sus modales. – dijo susurrando, para después darle otro largo trago a su destornillador – **

**– canta mucho mejor, te lo aseguro– Dijo una voz detrás de la pequeña morena.**

**I'm here to collect your hearts  
It's the only reason that I sing  
I don't believe a word you say but I can't stop listening**

La música comenzó y al compás de la batería de Finn, la latina entonó las primeras líneas de la canción. Buscando con la mirada a la chica que últimamente ocupaba una gran parte de sus pensamientos.

**This is the story of how they met  
Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes  
When she touched him he turned ruby red  
A story that they'll never forget  
Never forget**

Rachel giró su mirada hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz. Con desconfianza encaró a los divertidos ojos verdes que la miraban. Era una chica rubia un poco más alta que ella, vestía con unos jeans entallados y una blusa negra, un atuendo rebelde a juego con su pelo corto y algo alborotado, con ese vistazo rápido pudo percibir que llevaba una cerveza en la mano izquierda; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había tardado más de la cuenta en responderle a la extraña.

**R: ¿la conoces? – preguntó finalmente casi gritando debido a la música – **

**Q: es mi amiga, igual que los otros dos chicos – aclaró la rubia, intrigada por descubrir un poco más de la chica –**

**Whoa, where did the party go?  
We're ending it on the phone  
I'm not gonna go home alone  
Whoa, where did the party go?**

El chico moreno, se unió con la latina en el coro; por alguna razón se sentía de humor para cantar, algo no muy normal en él, que siempre era el acompañamiento con la guitarra.

Santana le agradeció la ayuda a su amigo con una mirada y juntos siguieron con la canción.

**I know I expect too much  
And not enough all at once  
You know I only wanted fun then you got me all fucked up on love  
Oh I looked for your name on the Ouija Board  
And your naked magic, oh dear Lord  
You and me are the difference between real love and the love on TV, love on TV**

**Q: ella puede ser muy grosera en ocasiones, así que lo que sea que te haya hecho, discúlpala no es mala bestia.**

**R: no es conmigo, es con mi amiga Brittany, está saliendo mucho con ella y te diré una cosa rubia – apuntándola con su vaso, la pequeña diva aún no estaba pasada de copas pero ya sentía los efectos de su bebida– no dejare que le haga daño, sé que tu amiga solo busca cosas rápidas – **

**Q: wooow, no sabía que eras la niñera de tu amiga – burlándose un poco de la chica, mal comienzo para alguien que se había pasado días pensando en encontrarla – no te guíes por las primeras impresiones, Santana es más que eso, por ejemplo, si me guiara por la primera impresión podría decir que tú eres una gran engreída.**

**R: no soy engreída! -haciendo un pequeño berrinche-  
**

**Q: pues es lo que yo veo– volvía a decir la rubia, por alguna razón le comenzaba a divertir molestar a la pequeña morena – **

La morena intentó ignorar a la rubia, pero esa sería la antigua Rachel y la nueva Rachel tenía una actitud aventurera, así que se lanzó a contraatacar a la extraña.

**R: vamos a bailar – tomándola del brazo – **

**Q: ohohooho…no, yo no bailo pequeña, por tu propia seguridad te recomiendo que deseches tu idea. **

**R: me estás dando la impresión de que eres una cobarde – canturreó frente a la rubia – **

La artista entrecerró los ojos y dándole el último trago a su cerveza, tomó de la mano a la morena y la guio hasta el lugar donde la gente se estaba reuniendo para bailar.

**And all the boys are smoking menthols  
Girls are getting back rubs  
I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough  
My old aches become new again  
My old friends become exes again, yeah**

**Q: tú eres bailarina creo que notó una desventaja en tu reto – moviéndose torpemente en la pista – **

**R: no soy bailarina, soy terrible bailando y si no me crees pregúntale a Cassandra July la encargada de recordármelo todos los días. – intentando coger el ritmo de la música – **

La rubia notó una mueca de tristeza así que dejó el tema.

**Q: a todo esto no me has dicho tu nombre? – gritando sobre la música – **

**R: soy Rachel… y tu?**

**Q: Quinn, y si no eres bailarina entonces supongo que adivinare que eres cantante – dijo la chica jugando con inteligencia sus cartas – **

**R: si! ¿Cómo lo supiste? – respondió sorprendida – **

**Q: habilidades secretas – escondiendo una sonrisa –**

**R: y si no eres bailarina como tu amiga, entonces adivinare y diré que eres una chica rebelde que toca la guitarra y estudia música.**

**Q: incorrecto, bueno si se tocar la guitarra, pero no estudio eso, tengo otras habilidades más interesantes en las manos – Quinn cayó en la cuenta de lo raro que eso sonaba y trato de enmendarlo – espera eso sonó mal, bueno, no es lo que quiero decir….es, es decir, soy artista, artista, pinto. mhhhhh, hola?**

La pequeña cantante no pudo evitar reír ante el nerviosismo de la rubia, algo que no encajaba en lo más mínimo con la imagen de chica despreocupada que dejaba ver.

**We were the kids who screamed  
"We weren't the same," in sweaty rooms  
Now we're doomed to organizing walk-in closets like tombs  
Silent film stars stuck in talking cinema life  
So let's fade away together one dream at a time**

Brittany y Kurt bailaban también al ritmo de la canción de Santana y Puck. La bailarina de vez en vez aventuraba alguna mirada al escenario para encontrarse con la figura de la latina.

**K: sabes?, es una chica con mal carácter y algo intimidante a veces, pero no es mala persona.**

**B: como... – volviendo la mirada hacia Kurt–**

**K: Santy, es amiga de mi hermano, ya he tenido el gusto o disgusto de conocerla, depende de cómo lo veas, y me puedo dar cuenta que tú la vez de una forma especial.**

**B: no sé de qué me hablas – haciéndose la distraída, no aceptaría el hecho de que la latina estaba comenzando a ganar terreno en su corazón – **

**K: ha, ha…que bueno que sabes bailar.**

**Whoa, where did the party go?  
We're ending it on the phone  
I'm not gonna go home alone  
Oh, where did the party go?**

Los dos morenos llevaron el final de la canción con mucho animó, después de todo cantar no había resultado una tortura y hasta podían afirmar que lo habían disfrutado.

La música paró y todos los presentes aplaudieron el talento de sus compañeros.

* * *

**Q: bueno Rachel Berry, no tengo ninguna herida de guerra por bailar contigo así que o alguna de las dos mintió o ambas tenemos un don para el baile – bromeó la rubia – **

**R: creo que tú tienes más pinta de mentirosa.**

**Q: sabes bailar pequeña, seguramente tu profesora no ve bien – comentó la artista con el propósito de animar a la morena – **

**R: lo ves, más mentiras – sonrojándose un poco por el cumplido–**

**Q: yo jamás digo mentiras – acercándose más al rostro de la cantante, el alcohol y el baile hacían que la belleza de Rachel la deslumbrara aún más – **

**S: Hey, Fabray! – gritó la latina intentando localizar a su amiga.**

**R: creo que te llaman – mirando en dirección a Santana– **

**Q: si, mhhh…supongo que nos estaremos viendo – dando unos pasos lejos de la morena, ya tendría tiempo de matar a su amiga por interrumpir – fue un honor haber compartido la pista contigo Rachel Berry – haciendo una reverencia, lo que hizo reír a la morena – **

**R: igualmente, señorita Fabray – siguiendo el juego de la chica – **

La rubia le regaló una sonrisa encantadora antes de irse pensando que ese baile había sido….interesante.

Rachel de pronto estaba de buen humor, aunque siempre podía culpar al alcohol. Sin embargo hasta ahora las decisiones poco usuales de Rachel no le habían llevado en una dirección tan equivocada.

* * *

**S: ¿qué hacías con la enana malvada? –preguntó la latina con los brazos cruzados–**

**Q: ¿la que? – cuestionó con una mueca de incomprensión. **

**S: esa es la amiga de Britt. **

**Q: ¿ella? pues la enana malvada es de hecho agradable – dijo a su amiga, omitiendo el dato de que Rachel era la chica que había buscado toda la semana – es verdad que me pareció un poco mal humorada al principio, pero creo que es buena.**

**S: querrás decir que esta buena, porque no te lo negare… lo está, pero bahhh es una diva que se cree mejor por ser demasiado aburrida. –dijo con su acostumbrado mal humor – **

**Q: lo que tú digas Santana – ignorando los comentarios de su amiga – has estado bien allá arriba por cierto. **

**S: lo sé, tengo muchos talentos además de acostarme con muchas.**

**Q: quien lo diría – bromeó con una sonrisa, llevándose a su amiga a la barra, mientras escuchaba de fondo a sus dos amigos que se habían quedado a tocar.**

* * *

Michelle había visto el espectáculo de Santana y los chicos, quedado sorprendida. Y ahora miraba a Finn y Puck tocar su versión de una canción de rock de los 80´s. Esos dos chicos tenían mucho talento y más aún le sorprendió que Puck cantará muy bien y parecía que el chico no se daba cuenta. Ahí estaban sus dos diamantes en bruto, al parecer su misión: "coro o morir", estaba marchando mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

**K: tres vasos de destornillador y ya te mueves rápido, amiga – dijo Kurt llegando a la altura de la morena. **

**R: ¿de que hablas? – preguntó con interés. **

**K: de Quinn "rompecorazones" Fabray**

**R: yo?…ella?..yo..no…rompecorazones? en serio? –tropezando en sus palabras –**

**K: hahaha…es la mejor amiga de mi hermano, es una artista excelente y muy buena persona, solo que es una rompecorazones inevitable, no es premeditado como Santana por supuesto, pero sí que tiene una larga fila de pretendientes. **

**R: es bonita, no dudo que varios chicos se le acerquen – recordando los deslumbrantes ojos de la rubia – **

**K: si, pobres chicos lo tienen perdido, pero la fila de chicas sigue ahí – tomando de su bebida, mientras contaba todo con un tono de chisme – **

**R: chicas?...ohhhh– cayendo en lo obvio de la declaración de su nuevo amigo – no creerás que yo…y ella…que ella?...por dios, si es una rompecorazones, te aseguro que elegiría a alguien de su enorme lista antes que a mí.**

**K: no sé, ella es muy rara – mirando pensativo hacia la pista –**

**R: además acabo de terminar una relación, no quiero nada con nadie y menos con una…espera, ¿que es eso de rara?, estas insinuando algo de mí? **

**K: hahaha, Rachie aun te falta un largo camino.**

**R: deja de ponerte en modo programa de chismes y bailemos **–dijo la pequeña diva tomando la mano de su amigo –

**K: por supuesto señorita Berry **– siguiendo a la morena con una sonrisa –

* * *

El DJ había recuperado su puesto frente al sistema de sonido, la música mezclada había regresado y los 4 amigos ahora bebían con tranquilidad en la barra.

**S: te está mirando de nuevo – dijo mirando sobre el hombro de la rubia –**

**Q: dios!...si tanto interés tienes ve tu por ella entonces – explotó ante los intentos poco disimulados de sus amiga por informarle de la chica que no retiraba su vista de ella –**

**S: hey, solo trato de conseguirte algo, hace demasiado que no ya sabes.**

**Q: ha, Santy, te aseguro que ha pasado más veces recientemente, solo que yo no lo voy contando por ahí como tú!.**

**S: ohhhhhh, Fabray ya entendí porque el apodo de rompecorazones.**

**Q: eso es una estupidez, yo no…**

**– Hola – saludó tímidamente una chica –**

**P: hola…se te perdió algo? Porque creo que yo tengo lo que buscas – interrumpió el moreno al ver aproximarse a la chica.**

**– eres Quinn Fabray? – ignorando al chico –**

**Q: Sí, soy yo – rodando los ojos por el comentario tonto de su amigo –**

**– Soy Melanie, vi tu exposición del año pasado y tenía que decirte que me encantó**.

Quinn había sido elegida para mostrar algunos de sus trabajos realizados durante su primer año, logrando ser la única de primero con una oportunidad para mostrar su arte en una galería. Recibía comúnmente el tipo de comentarios que le hacía ahora la chica y a pesar de fingir un poco de modestia le encantaba escuchar lo buena que era.

**Q: oh, pues gracias, siempre es bueno que alguien lo aprecie – mirando mejor a la chica y maquilando un plan en su cabeza –**

**M: ehh, me preguntaba si, querrias bailar? – propusó nerviosa –**

**Q: mhh…suena bien, adelántate ahora te alcanzo – aceptó sin mostrar demasiado entusiasmo, ella no perdería el tiempo bailando, ya se le ocurría algo mejor que hacer que eso – Y así, mi torpe amiga, es como lo hace una Fabray – terminándose su cerveza – No me esperes despierta! –**

**S: ha... será una rompecorazones, pero yo sigo siendo la más sexy –levantando sus cerveza para brindar con sus otros dos amigos.**

**F y P: Amén! – chocando sus botellas –**

* * *

**K: oh, oh…rompecorazones huyendo de la escena a las 10 en punto – moviendo sus ojos mientras bailaba –**

**B: pero si apenas es la 1 am – dijo distraída mirando su reloj –**

**K: no, hablo de…olvídenlo, detrás de ustedes, miren disimuladamente – comentó el castaño –**

Obviamente no lo iban a hacer. Así que avergonzando a su amigo y un poco más a ellas mismas, las chicas miraron hacia la entrada.

Rachel logró ubicar a la rubia con la que había compartido la pista y frunció el ceño durante un segundo al notar que parecía muy interesada en huir con una chica, aunque después lo entendió, por algo tenía esa fama. Al menos por un momento se había sentido halagada de que una guapa chica se hubiera interesado en ella, en un caso totalmente hipotético, claro.

* * *

**Fall Out Boy - Where Did The Party Go /yvVpfo5dwQI**

**Hey, espero que estén muy bien y este capitulo creo que esta algo largo, espero hacerlos asi aunque tarde un poco jeje. Gracias! por los comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y ya saben que cualquier cosa, pregunta, o lo que sea que quieran comentar lo pueden poner en la caja de ahí abajo ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**P: no lo creo, profesora sexy –dijo el chico moreno por enésima vez esa mañana. **

**M: pero, ni siquiera lo han intentado y no te hagas el duro Puckerman…los vi!, lo hacen bien, tienen talento – repetía la profesora con insistencia.**

Finn mientras tanto, no hablaba, no sabía que pensar de la oferta que les estaba haciendo la profesora. Entrar en el coro, no se veía como algo que él hiciera. Finn acababa de salir de una mala experiencia musical, su banda se había separado meses atrás, nadie ponía el empeño que él le dedicaba a la música; las novias, el alcohol y demás distracciones, terminaron por encestarle una puñalada aniquiladora a la banda. Quien le aseguraba que el coro no sería más que un chiste.

**M: por favoooooooooooooor – dijo suplicante – chicos esta clase de oportunidades son las que recordaran cuando miren atrás, ya saben, esas regresiones que ocurren cuando estén ancianos y ahí estarán ustedes, un par de viejos en el asilo recordando que perdieron la oportunidad de vivir cosas nuevas en su época de juventud – soltó la profesora con velocidad sin pararse a pensar lo que decía, como siempre. **

Los chicos simplemente miraron como un bicho raro a Michelle y después rieron.

**P: escucha profesora sexy, lo sentimos, pero no ocurrirá – con un gesto de disculpa se retiró – ahora tenemos una aburrida clase con Ms. Flowers, vienes Hudson?**

**F: ahora te alcanzo –dijo con seriedad –**

Puck le miró raro, pero con un movimiento de cabeza se alejó por el pasillo.

**M: tienes algo que ofrecerme chico alto? – le preguntó con actitud defensiva. **

**F: mi hermano es cantante y un sabelotodo de los musicales, estoy seguro que podría entrar a tu coro – informó el chico con intención de ayudar.**

**M: apreció mucho la información, pero también estoy bastante interesada en ti – tomando el brazo del chico, aunque después frunció el ceño– espera, esto puede ser interpretado como comportamiento inapropiado estudiante/profesora y no quiero…**

**F: ya encontraras a alguien mejor que yo – interrumpió con un gesto amable – porque no soy bueno cantando y mucho menos bailando, por algo me dicen Frankenstein – sonriéndole – pero gracias por considerarme – concluyó Finn retirándose del pasillo.**

Michelle exhaló un enorme suspiro y dejo caer sus hombros con actitud derrotada. Había pasado el fin de semana ideando una lista con los posibles integrantes y aun le faltaba gente, quizás era hora de tapizar la Academia con anuncios de reclutamiento. 

* * *

**R: no creo haber hecho eso – dijo la diva exaltada por todo lo que le contaban sus amigos, acerca de la noche del viernes.**

**K: ohh, claro que si amiga – dijo el castaño calentando en la barra –**

**B: jejeje cuando empezó el karaoke, Rachie se salió de control – comentaba la bailarina riendo –**

**K: y tú no te salvas rubia – atacó con una sonrisa malvada el castaño – recuerdo bien que desapareciste cerca de una hora. Ahí estaba yo buscándote como loco por un lado y controlando a la reina del karaoke y del alcohol por el otro...dios! me quitaron diez años de vida – dijo exasperado el chico castaño. **

**R: por favor dime que no cante Run Joey Run – dijo con las manos en su rostro, se encontraba muy apenada. **

**B: esa fue la mejor parte! – riendo junto con Kurt–**

La conversación cesó cuando el bastón de Cassandra chocó contra el suelo. La profesora entró al aula con el mal humor más elevado que de costumbre.

**C: silencio todos!, déjenme recordarles que esta es una institución de prestigio vienen a ser lo mejor de lo mejor, asi que menos risas y más ballet, quinta posición!**

* * *

Del otro extremo de la academia Quinn y los chicos luchaban contra el sueño en el salón de clases.

**Q: ¿por qué nos torturan con esto? – expreso la rubia notablemente aburrida.**

**P: ohhh, no lo sé. – respondió con lentitud sobre las páginas del libro. **

**F: mmhh, ¿quién lo diría?, ese Shakespeare es muy romántico – comentó entre confundido e interesado. **

Sus dos amigos lo miraron extraño y volvieron a recostar sus cabezas sobre el escritorio. Delante de ellos estaba Ms. Flowers, impartiendo la clase de Literatura Inglesa.

La mujer mayor notaba como sus peores alumnos llevaban otra clase durmiéndose o haciendo bromas a su amigo más alto. Pensó en reprenderlos con algún trabajo extra, pero no, ya se le ocurriría algo más interesante para que aquellos holgazanes aprendieran una lección. 

* * *

**R: ¿en serio crees que alguien se apunte al coro? – decía pegando otro anuncio en una pared libre–**

**M: por supuesto pequeña, soy yo…Michelle, la única profesora divertida en kilómetros de distancia, te aseguro que en cuanto los chicos de teatro musical se enteren de nuestro pequeño proyecto, no dudaran en entrar, por cierto Brittany, ¿por qué los unicornios en los anuncios?**

**B: es un toque especial…además me gustan los unicornios –encogiendo los hombros–**

**M: por cierto Berry, quería felicitarte por tu locura en la fiesta, cuando dije que tomaras más que un daiquiri de fresa, no quise decir "bébete todo el alcohol de la ciudad", pero es un buen comienzo.**

**R: gracias pero no volveré a tomar en mi vida, ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad de las cosas que hice.**

**B: y sí que hiciste –riendo de su amiga y chocando las manos con Michelle–**

**R: oh, veo que estamos simpáticas, primero Michelle ¿qué tal te fue con el Dj? me dijeron que simpatizaste demasiado con él – levantando las cejas – y a ti Britt, mejor ni comienzo a hablar de tu encuentro furtivo con Santana.**

**B: soy débil!...tengo sentimientos – se excusó la bailarina, ocultando su rostro con los anuncios –**

**M: en mi defensa el Dj era bastante guapo…en la oscuridad. No hablemos de eso! – dijo tambein avergonzada por su desliz a causa del alcohol –**

**R: ha!...lo que creí, volvamos a lo de los anuncios y menos charla – ordenó la diva –**

**B y M: Sí capitana! – dijeron ambas chicas con un saludo militar–**

* * *

**F: ya nos dirás que tal la chica del viernes? – preguntó el chico saliendo del aula.**

**Q: no...y ya me conocen, nunca diré nada – respondió estirando los brazos con pereza. **

**P: vamos!...dame algo emocionante después de esa clase tengo urgencia de emoción – alentó el chico del mohicano. **

**Q: que no! y no se imaginan lo niñas que parecen en este momento – burlándose de sus amigos –**

**F: bah, muy bien no nos cuentes, Santana ya nos contó su experiencia con la rubia. – comentó moviendo las cejas repetidamente. **

**Q: típico de ella –girando los ojos– justo cuando creía ver una pequeña luz de sensatez, pum!...hace lo mismo de siempre.**

**P: tú no te quedas atrás, puedes tener a cualquiera, pero no tienes a nadie – dándole una pequeña palmada –**

**Q: ohh…cuando tu tengas algo serio, quizá yo también – sacándole la lengua – chicos, iré un rato al aula de pintura, creo que puedo meter algo de lo que estoy haciendo para la próxima muestra.**

**F: no todo en la vida es pintar.**

**Q: para mi si – dándole un beso de despedida – los veo mañana. Se despidió la rubia rumbo a su santuario en la Academia. **

A Quinn no le gustaba pensar que su dedicación en la pintura era perder el tiempo, ya lo perdía en todas las demás clases, pero estando frente a un lienzo, con sus pinceles y las combinaciones de colores, sabía que estaba en su lugar en el mundo.

Era algo que la desconectaba. Y lo necesitaba ese día. Al día siguiente de su huida del bar con Melanie, se había arrepentido no haber intentado algo más con la chica cantante; y quizá no lo hizo porque ese molesto cosquilleo volvió a aparecer y dejar pasar la oportunidad parecía una mejor opción que empezar a actuar como en una cursi película romántica. Pero ahora sabía dónde encontrarla. Tenía que averiguar que le ocurría con esa pequeña morena.

* * *

Rachel ya había terminado de pegar todos los anuncios que le tocaban, se había dado una vuelta por todo el campus y cumplida la misión de tapizar las paredes, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un área muy diferente de la de canto. Por un momento pensó que el departamento de Música estaría ahí, pero aquello se veía algo desierto.

Caminó curioseando por las aulas hasta deducir que se encontraba en el área de Artes. En algunas aulas había esculturas a medio terminar, instalaciones y pinturas que orgullosamente descansaban en las paredes. Le sorprendía todo lo que veía, ella nunca fue una enorme fanática del arte, pero le parecía interesante el proceso de ver terminada una obra, todo el trabajo, sin duda era difícil. Algo parecido a alcanzar la nota más alta en "Defying Gravity", pensó.

Al final del pasillo se encontró con una última puerta, estaba entrecerrada, algo que casi le hizo retomar sus pasos de regreso. Cuando inesperadamente escuchó una voz que cantaba extractos de una canción, tarareaba y dejaba que la canción siguiera sonando.

La voz, al parecer de una chica, no le pareció particularmente mala, no era su voz; pero quizá podría convencer a la chica que entrara en el coro para hacer de acompañamiento detrás, muy detrás del escenario.

Asomó su cabeza en el interior del aula y cuando ubicó a su objetivo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

**_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_**

La rubia artista tenía placeres culpables, entre ellos Katy Perry y su canción de "Teenage Dream", le ponía de buen humor mientras pintaba. Siempre solía poner algo de música y ya que ese lado de la Academia estaba casi desierto a esas horas, nada le detenía para poner a todo volumen su placer culpable y cantar en alguna rara ocasión.

**_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_**

**R: woow, nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras fan de ella –dijo recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, intentando ocultar una sonrisa– **

**Q: que?..yo?...eso no – decía sobresaltada por la presencia de la chica, intentando localizar su reproductor para apagarlo– ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**R: ehhm…hola, yo estoy bien **

**Q: lo siento – maldiciendo en su interior por su falta de tacto – hola Rachel, ¿Cómo estás?**

**R: así que si recuerdas mi nombre – dijo adentrándose por completo en el aula.**

**Q: las normas sociales no las recordare, pero tu nombre no se me olvida – dijo ordenando sus pinceles y limpiándose un poco los restos de pintura en las manos.**

**R: Quinn, cierto? – preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. **

**Q: uff, también lo recordaste, por un segundo me hiciste pensar que yo era la que tomaba demasiada importancia a los nombres – acercándose a la cantante –**

**R: así que esta es tu gran habilidad con las manos, nada sexual, claro – dijo mirando hacia las pinturas de alrededor.**

**Q: creí que con todas las copas que bebiste esa noche, no recordarías mi momento de torpeza.**

**R: y no estás tan equivocada, no recuerdo la mayoría de las cosas, pero tus malos pasos de baile los recordare siempre – bromeando con la chica –**

**Q: oh, podemos volver a la parte en la que yo te molestaba y tú te ofendías…me gustaba más – comentó la rubia con malicia – **

**R: ¿qué pasa?, la gran Quinn Fabray no resiste las inofensivas bromas de una chica de primero –contraatacó divertida –**

**Q: ahora soy la "gran" Quinn, me gusta hacia dónde va esta conversación – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad –**

**R: ohhh, error mío, sabes, olvida lo de "gran" se te subirá a la cabeza y no quiero ser la culpable de inflarte el ego – siguió la broma mientras miraba los cuadros.**

**Q: ha ha…entonces , ¿a qué debo tu inesperada visita?, para desgracia de mi ego no creo que hayas venido a escucharme cantar – le preguntó con curiosidad. **

**R: solo estaba haciendo algo de publicidad para el coro y escuche una voz y heme aquí – explico la morena. **

**Q: estas en el coro, jajajaja a Santana le va a encantar escuchar eso – comentó pensando en que haría pasar a su amiga un mal rato por los siguientes meses.**

**R: ¿Por qué no te unes? – soltó de repente, no encontró una manera mejor que solamente decirlo sin más.**

**Q: yo?, no , no, soy muy mala cantando y bailando soy…**

**R: cantas bien, te acabo de escuchar – interrumpió –**

**Q: pero no era yo, solo Katy y su voz jejeje. – se excusó de nuevo la rubia –**

**R: eras tú, tienes una voz muy peculiar, suave…perfecta para los coros de mis espectaculares solos – dijo la morena intentando aligerar la presión para tomar una decisión acerca de su propuesta – **

**Q: modesta, además – dijo sonriendo –**

**R: vamos!, ven a la primera reunión mañana, estoy segura de que te convenceré de entrar.**

**Q: lo siento pero yo pinto, no canto…y menos hare el ridículo frente a Santana, solo me reiré de ella. **

La pequeña diva llevo sus brazos cruzados al pecho y miro con una expresión inconforme a la rubia.

**R: mhh… y si te demuestro que eres buena, ¿por lo menos intentaras ir mañana? – dijo la cantante son darse por vencida. **

La artista volvió su mirada a su pintura y después de soltar un suspiro, decidió hablar.

**Q: si acepto, ¿después no me molestaras más con el tema? – indagó con desconfianza. **

**R: lo prometo **

**Q: y ¿cómo se supone que me demostraras que no canto tan mal?**

La pequeña morena sonrió y tomando de la mano a la rubia, salieron rápidamente del aula; al parecer la tranquilidad de la pintura había sido arrastrada por un remolino llamado Rachel Berry. 

* * *

**Q: no voy a cantar esto –dijo la rubia con solo mirar el título de la canción– **

**R: oh, sí – dijo convencida–**

**Q: racheeeeel – intentaba apelar la chica, mientras pasaba por su mente una pregunta ¿Por qué le hacía caso a esa chica? **

**R: ¡vamos!, no llores, es solo una canción….toma la letra y yo empiezo, tú me sigues, entendido?**

**Q: tengo opción? – dijo resignada por primera vez en su vida a las órdenes de una chica –impresionante solo nos hemos visto un par de veces y ya eres toda una mandona.**

**R: acostúmbrate – dijo con una mueca maliciosa –**

**Q: así no conseguirás que cante nada – dijo poniéndose en una postura inaccesible –**

**R: Quinn, puedes por favor cantar eso, solo quiero comprobar algo – pidió la morena acercándose a la rubia –**

**Q: muy bien, pon la música o lo que sea – accedió finalmente, la corta distancia entre ellas, no la dejaba pensar en más excusas – **

**R: solo disfrútalo, no vas a morir – regalándole una sonrisa –**

Con desgana la rubia miraba los movimientos suaves de la morena. La canción la conocía de las navidades con su familia, pero aun así clavó su vista en el papel, la silueta de la pequeña cantante estaba distrayéndola de la canción.

**_I really can't stay  
(But baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away  
(But baby, it's cold outside)_**

**_This evening has been  
(Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice  
(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_**

Después de unas primeras líneas cantadas, la rubia comenzó a relajarse, fue de gran ayuda que Rachel la invitara a cantar además de que actuaba como si estuvieran viviendo la canción.

**_My mother will start to worry  
(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor  
(Listen to the fireplace roar)_**

Comenzaron a pasear alrededor del aula, Rachel adelante y Quinn siguiéndola con la letra en la mano, al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien, no escuchaba alguna queja, solo la sonrisa constante de la pequeña diva y su asombrosa voz.

**_So really I'd better scurry  
(Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more  
(Put some records on while I pour)_**

**_The neighbors might think  
(Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink?  
(No cabs to be had out there)_**

Rachel comprobó lo que estaba pensando, Quinn no cantaba nada mal; tenía una voz distinta a las demás entre rasgada y suave, pero eso no significaba que sonara mal, por el contrario le quedaba perfecto. Se alegraba de que a mitad de la canción la rubia se desenvolvía con mayor facilidad, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de confianza, quizá ya había encontrado una integrante más.

**_I wish I knew how  
(Your eyes are like starlight)  
To break this spell  
(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_**

**_I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
(Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_**

Quizá era la voz, si era esa voz y esos ojos que poseía la pequeña morena, una combinación fatal para la mente de la rubia. Y esa canción no estaba ayudando mucho, a pesar de sus intentos de mirar solamente la hoja de papel con la letra, no podía evitar buscar el contacto de los ojos de Rachel con los suyos.

**_I've got to get home  
(But baby, you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your coat  
(It's up to your knees out there)_**

**_You've really been grand  
(I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don't you see  
(How can you do this thing to me?)_**

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos Quinn se acercaba peligrosamente a Rachel, la rodeaba de vez en cuando y la morena parecía divertida por la actuación de la rubia, demasiado cómoda pensó.

Rachel se extrañó al sentir como los acercamientos de Quinn le parecían algo divertido. En un lugar dentro de ella deseaba que no se separara durante demasiado tiempo. Intentó concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo y no pensar demasiado en el calor que subía por su estómago cada vez que la rubia se acercaba y más aún cuando sus manos se encontraban en un roce casual.

**_There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
(Think of my life long sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied  
(If you caught pneumonia and died)_**

**_I really can't stay  
(Get over that hold out)  
Oh, but it's cold outside_**

Terminaron la canción con una muy corta distancia entre ambas, con el aliento agitado debido al final y aunque ninguna se diera cuenta, también por los sentimientos que comenzaban a emerger.

**R: lo ves! – exclamó triunfante.**

**Q: si que lo veo– totalmente hipnotizada por la sonrisa de la morena –**

**R: ¿eso significa que si entraras? – preguntó nerviosa por la mirada de Quinn. **

La rubia salió del trance que le provocaban los labios de Rachel y volvió a la realidad.

**Q: no, quiero decir, eso fue genial, lo admito, pero no es lo mío.**

**R: como no puede ser… Vamos dame una buena razón por la que no quieras entrar.**

**Q: rach, yo… tengo esta imagen en la Academia…de…**

**R: rompecorazones – dijo sin pensar –**

**Q: ahhh yo no soy eso! Ni idea de quien inventó eso pero no lo soy – alzó la voz para intentar aclarar el molesto apodo – mira, hasta ahora me he ganado el respeto de mis compañeros por pintar, no por saltar y cantar canciones de Katy Perry – concluyó con seriedad –**

**R: y yo aquí pensando que eras más inteligente que eso – dijo la diva con decepción, encaminando sus pasos hacia la puerta. **

**Q: hey, adónde vas? – preguntó sorprendida. **

**R: y te diré una última cosa, yo no estoy aquí para cantar canciones de moda o lo que sea y saltar, estoy aquí porque amo cantar, es mi pasión. Quizá algún día entiendas lo que significa esa palabra – sentenció con fuerza saliendo definitivamente del aula.**

* * *

**Baby it's cold outside - /aai2fCn7ywQ**

**Que tal!..espero que estén muy bien y bueno aqui las cosas ya se comienzan a mover, tengo muchas cosas pensadas, entre ellas que los personajes cambien para encontrarse y ser quien son, asi que no desesperen :) sin mas rollo, GRACIAS! por los comentarios ayudan mucho y los follows y favoritos...cualquier comentario ya saben solo dejenlo en la caja de ahi abajo ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Definitivamente, esa no había sido una excelente conversación. –mierda! – soltó la rubia con enojo al darse cuenta de su error. Uno de sus peores defectos era la falta de tacto y en esta ocasión había hecho gala de su peor característica.

No tenía caso correr tras ella, la conocía poco, pero sospechaba que la morena no escucharía nada que viniera de ella. Y no la culpaba, se había pasado un poco al insultar su talento. Después de seguir en el aula unos minutos más, su mente ideó un plan para que la diva la perdonara. No iba a dejar las cosas como estaban, Rachel comenzaba a agradarle y quería llegar a ser su amiga en un corto plazo.

* * *

Rachel recorría enfurecida los pasillos de la Academia. Imprimiendo fuerza en cada paso, su expresión estaba endurecida y no sabía bien si estaba enojada por lo que había dicho la rubia o porque fuera precisamente Quinn quien creyera que su pasión no era más que superficialidades.

Entró en su dormitorio, cerrando de un portazo tras de si. El ruido alerto a la bailarina, quien inmediatamente salió del baño para revisar lo que ocurría con su compañera de habitación.

**B: todo en orden? –preguntó con preocupación la bailarina. **

**R: No! –gritó la morena **

**B: hey!, no te desquites conmigo…¿que pasa?, ¿tiene que ver con Cassandra? –cuestionó la rubia a la defensiva.**

**R: ni me menciones a esa bruja…y no, no es por ella – respondió un poco más tranquila.**

**B: entonces? – insistió**

**R: es una tontería – dijo la diva intentando quitarle dramatismo a su situación, se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué pagarla con su amiga, era Quinn Fabray la que le había hecho pasar un mal rato.**

* * *

Michelle recogía con tranquilidad sus cosas, las clases habían terminado y estaba lista para irse a casa, donde la esperaba un vaso de vino y las sobras de la cena de anoche. Cuando termino, apago las luces del aula y al salir al pasillo no pudo tener peor suerte, Cassandra July también pasaba por ahí.

**C: pero mira que tenemos aquí, la bailarina de Las Vegas – dijo la altiva profesora– justo hoy me estaba preguntando como iría tu patético intento de formar el coro y bien, tienes alguno por lo menos?**

**M: no te importa, y si tan segura estas de que me ira mal, supongo que no deberías preocuparte, así que permiso, bruja! – defendiéndose de la pedantería de Cassandra.**

**C: yo creo que si les dijeras a tus amados alumnos lo de la apuesta del coro, quizás para estos momentos estarías ensayando – aconsejó con mala intención. **

**M: No!...no les diré nada, dios! ¿Por qué eres tan insensible?, no voy a decirles nada, porque quiero que entren por las razones correctas, que aprendan algo, no porque me tengan lástima – dijo con firmeza.**

**C: Michelle, Michelle… ahora entiendo porque no duraste tanto en Broadway, no se puede ser buena en este negocio con esa actitud de santa – dijo una vez más con la intención de hacer menos a la profesora morena. **

**M: Y tampoco se prospera con la actitud de alcohólica y malhumorada, no? –dijo con actitud retadora, callando de una vez por todas a su rival – Hasta luego, July.**

Michelle aguantó la seriedad hasta dar vuelta y poder gesticular un "oh, bien!" y hacer un movimiento de brazo. Con una victoria más en su eterno conflicto con Cassandra July, la profesora salió de la Academia, solo para ser asustada por una persona más.

**– pssst…Simms!**

**M: ahh!, ¿que les pasa a todos?...es el día de asustar a Michelle? – inmediatamente se encontró con Ms. Flowers – oh!, Fanny a que debo la sorpresa?**

**Ms. F: cállate y sígueme – ordenó la mujer mayor.**

Michelle la miró extrañada, pero la curiosidad era su debilidad así que siguió caminando a lado de la profesora mayor.

**Ms. F: antes de que comiences tu verborrea, que me hace pensar por que no te dedicaste a tener un programa de radio, te diré que lo que voy a proponerte te conviene – dijo con una mirada intrigante.**

** M: mhh…estoy escuchando – atinó a decir la profesora con una mezcla de interés y miedo.**

* * *

**Q: quizá me pase un poco – decía la rubia dando vueltas en su dormitorio, mientras que su amiga latina fingía prestarle atención. **

**S: oh, no! – exclamó la latina.**

**Q: es verdad Santana, no intentes justificarme, solo tenía que decirle que no, pero es que es tan insistente, creo que no sabe lo que significa la palabra no.**

** S: bien! – volvió a decir la morena.**

**Q: no, no está bien, de pronto es molesta cuando se pone en ese modo tan mandona, pero después es….mmhh interesante es la palabra.**

**S: ahh, mierda! – se quejó con enfado.**

**Q: ¿por qué? – la rubia se enfureció al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga en lugar de escucharla – ¿jugando? , ¿te estoy diciendo lo que siento y tu juegas con tu celular? – quitándole el aparato a su amiga. **

**S: pero si te estaba escuchando, era algo sobre la enana malvada – arrebatándole el celular –**

**Q: no le digas así! – exigió la rubia.**

**S: uuuuhh, ¿Qué pasa es tu novia? – se burlaba la morena.**

**Q: No – dijo secamente con los brazos cruzados.**

**S: quisieras que lo fuera, no? – sonriendo con malicia, recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de la artista – ¿y que paso con la chica que cantaba?, estabas muy concentrada en eso la semana pasada.**

**Q: no te contare nada, ya que estas demasiado ocupada con tu jueguito – recostándose en su cama.**

**S: está bien, si no quieres hablar de tus novias, podemos hablar de mi ardiente encuentro con Brittany – dijo la latina con emoción. **

**Q: agghhh, no! – se quejó la rubia.**

**S: no te emociones tanto rubia, te contare.**

**Q: no quiero escucharlo! No te entiendo, ¿por qué les cuentas todo a Finn y Puck? Esa chica Brittany parecía buena y tú te comportas como una imbécil – reclamó a su amiga.**

**S: no les conté nada – dijo de pronto la morena con seriedad.**

**Q: claro que sí, me lo dijeron camino acá, me sorprende lo poco…**

**S: no me acosté con ella – admitió la latina con la misma postura templada.**

La artista detuvo sus palabras y miró con incredulidad a su amiga.

**Q: ¡mentira!, tú no eres así, ves la oportunidad y lo haces – dijo la rubia restándole importancia a la declaración de Santana. **

**S: woow, gracias por el buen concepto que tienes de mí.**

**Q: no me puedes culpar, te conozco demasiado – colocándose de nuevo a lado de la morena – entonces, ¿que paso el viernes?**

**S: ahhh tienes razón, es una buena chica Quinn.**

**Q: dime algo nuevo – indagó con curiosidad.**

**S: como sea, me acerque a ella después de que te fuiste y la convencí de salir del club y …**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**B: ¿Por qué estamos fuera, la fiesta es adentro? – preguntó la bailarina, intentando adivinar las intenciones de la morena.**

**S: solo quería hablar contigo, hay mucho ruido ahí dentro – dijo la latina, ganando tiempo para decir lo que tenía que decir.**

**B: ¿y de que quieres hablar? – dijo desesperándose frente a los nervios de Santana.**

**S: de….de…esto y aquello…**

**B: ahha...no juegues Santana, de que quieres hablar, si es que quieres hablar o es una de esas técnicas raras que usas, porque te lo digo yo no…**

Santana calló el pequeño monologo con un beso, fue algo espontaneo, además de que era la única forma de parar a la rubia, que aunque le encantara como se veía enojada, las ganas de besarla eran mayores.

Se sorprendió de que la bailarina no se apartara de ella, en cambio siguió el suave movimiento de sus labios, con un compás casi tan perfecto como su baile.

**S: eso era lo que tenía que decirte – le dijo la morena, sin atreverse a mirar a la rubia, temía un posible reproche.**

**B: pues, me parece muy importante – dijo la bailarina levantando su rostro con ambas manos – creo que tendremos que seguir esta conversación por un rato más – acercándose un poco más.**

**S: espera… –interrumpió para aclarar una última cosa – No estoy jugando, no voy a huir, no me esconderé de ti…o..**

Ahora fue el turno de la bailarina, quien calló a Santana con un sorpresivo beso que dejo a la latina entre las nubes. Después de que la respiración les exigiera separarse, la morena habló de nuevo.

**S: Britt, eres especial.**

**B: ya lo sé…solo estaba probando cuanto tiempo tardarías en darte cuenta – dijo la bailarina con una sonrisa.**

**S: ahhh, si...solo por eso seguiremos con esta conversación durante mucho, mucho tiempo – acercándose a la cintura de Brittany.**

**B: me parece buena idea – dijo antes de cortar la distancia que las separaba de otro beso inminente.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Q: oooooohhh…son, son…novias? – preguntó la artista sorprendida.**

**S: creo que si – dijo la morena tímidamente.**

La rubia guardo silencio, se levantó de la cama y justo cuando la latina comenzaba a preocuparse por la reacción de su amiga, Quinn la abrazo con alegría y la tiro de espaldas a su cama.

**S: aghhhhh, no me dejas respirar – decía la latina entre los brazos de la rubia.**

**Q: me alegro mucho – soltando por fin a su amiga – muy bien, eso quiere decir que hay esperanza en el mundo.**

**S: no es para tanto, me dio una oportunidad, pero aun así…no le quiere decir a Rachel, ella aun piensa que somos amigas, así que si te lo digo, no es para que vayas a contárselo a la enana malvada, entendido – dijo la morena amenazante.**

**Q: que no le digas así!, – reclamó la rubia, pero desistió después de darse cuenta que ese mote no desparecería en un tiempo – muy bien no diré nada y que hay de Finn y Puck.**

**S: aun no les diré, quiero que me sigan teniendo como su diosa del sexo – dijo la morena con su acostumbrado orgullo.**

**Q: eres una tonta – arrojándole una almohada en la cabeza – te toca apagar las luces.**

Quinn no durmió muy bien esa noche, aun no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas con Rachel; hablar no era su fuerte y estaba convencida de que un "lo siento" no sería suficiente para la pequeña diva. O tal vez solo debía aparecerse en la reunión del coro. No, eso estaba fuera de discusión, quería arreglar las cosas con Rachel, no suicidarse socialmente. Tal vez le gustaría un pequeño oso de peluche, eso siempre funcionaba.

* * *

**B: realmente pensé que los unicornios podrían atraer más gente – dijo la bailarina mirando lo desierta que estaba el aula asignada al coro.**

**R: donde quedo eso de…"soy la profesora más divertida en kilómetros de distancia?" – dijo la diva intentando molestar a Michelle.**

**M: hey, no me culpen! a diferencia de ustedes, yo he estado trabajando en el reclutamiento, estuve haciendo algunos pactos – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.**

**B y R: ¿pactos? – preguntaron las chicas, desconfiadas de la impulsividad de Michelle.**

* * *

**F y P: ¡eso es injusto!**

**Q: al menos denos una buena razón – exigió la rubia intentando calmar el ambiente que se había generado en el aula de Literatura Inglesa.**

La profesora Flowers, estaba amenazando con expulsarlos de su clase y reprobarlos por el mal comportamiento en su clase y algunas anomalías en sus ensayos.

**Ms. F: lo siento chicos, pero son demasiado holgazanes y se pasan toda la clase arrojando papeles a los demás! – dijo enfadada la profesora – Y he detectado que sus ensayos son sospechosamente similares.**

Los tres amigos se quedaron callados, mirándose unos a otros con cara de circunstancias.

**P: muy bien, Ms. Flowers, esto seguramente tiene arreglo, no? – dijo el chico moreno insinuándose a la profesora mayor.**

**Ms. F: claro que hay una solución Puckerman y vuelva a su sitio con sus amigos delincuentes – alejando al chico y a sus fallidas intenciones.**

**F: ¿cuándo nos convertimos en delincuentes? – preguntó el chico alto con confusión. **

**Q: que solución propone para no reprobarnos Ms. Flowers? – dijo la rubia tratando de llamar a la cordura en esa situación.**

La mujer mayor sonrió con suficiencia, al fin estaba disfrutando su pequeña venganza contra aquellos "vándalos", como solía llamarlos.

* * *

– Mi nombre es Mercedes Jones, la profesora April me aconsejó que entrara y no me disgustó la idea, así que donde están todos los solos que me prometió.

A la primera reunión del coro llegó Mercedes Jones, una chica con una voz espectacular que cursaba el segundo año en Canto. April la había convencido de entrar para ayudar a Michelle, no iba a permitir que su amiga perdiera ante la bruja de Cassandra. Después comenzaron a llegar más integrantes, entre ellos; Blaine Anderson de segundo año, estudiaba Arte, quien no pasó desapercibido para Kurt.

Mike Chang era compañero de Rachel y Brittany en la clase de danza, así que lo convencieron de entrar, no sabía cantar pero por lo menos ayudaría en las coreografías. Y por último llego Artie Abrahams, un estudiante de segundo año en Música, Santana al ver a este último no pudo evitar hacer un comentario inadecuado a la profesora.

**S: pero, está en silla de ruedas – susurro la latina en el oído de Michelle.**

**M: ¡bienvenidos! – ignorando por completo a la morena – muy bien empiecen a conocerse, tendremos mucho, mucho trabajo que hacer – la profesora miraba su reloj con impaciencia, el encargo que le había prometido la profesora Flowers aún no había llegado y este escenario del coro estaba comenzando a deprimirla, tal vez era hora de buscar un nuevo empleo.**

**R: todos aquí sabemos que yo soy la que tendrá los solos – susurraba la cantante con Brittany. **

**Md: escuche eso hobbit! – le dijo la nueva diva.**

**B: ohhhh…paren la violencia – intervino la bailarina, situándose en medio de las chicas. **

Las dos divas comenzaron a enzarzarse en una pelea verbal que amenazaba con llegar a los empujones.

**S: hey, hermana, sé que a veces dan ganas de meterle una bofetada a la enana, pero no es la solución – atinó a decir la latina.**

Los gritos se intensificaban, Brittany y Kurt intentaba alejar a su amiga de Mercedes y la latina intentaba calmar la situación. Michelle miraba todo el cuadro, totalmente ida. No sabía qué hacer, se debatía entre irse y no regresar jamás o quedarse e intentar hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

**R: por favor!, te aseguro que sostengo una nota más tiempo que tú.**

La opción de huir recobraba más fuerza en el interior de Michelle.

Pero de pronto, las puertas del aula se abrieron de un portazo. El silencio se posó sobre cada uno de los presentes y las miradas a los nuevos visitantes se clavaron en la entrada.

**Q: ehhhm, hola? – dijo la artista en medio de sus dos amigos.**

**M: Fabray!...al fin – dijo esto último por lo bajo.**

La profesora no se sentía orgullosa de cómo había conseguido que aquellos tres entraran al coro, pero no había tenido otra opción. La profesora Flowers le había comentado lo harta que estaba de Finn, Quinn y Puck, y que quería deshacerse de ellos. Le propuso un plan perfecto, la profesora no les daría otra opción más que entrar al coro como opción a no reprobarlos, solo tenían que asistir al coro y no volver a pisar su clase y ellos estarían aprobados.

Michelle estuvo de acuerdo con el plan, serian buenos elementos, solo que el modo en que los consiguió aun le remordía la conciencia, aunque los había salvado de la aburrida clase de Ms. Flowers, eso tenía que equilibrar su balanza moral.

**M: oh, pero... ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó la profesora pretendiendo no saber la razón.**

**F: Ms. Flowers nos dio un ultimátum… –dijo el alto muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos. **

**P: si, esa mujer sabe jugar sus cartas – protestó el moreno.**

**Q: nos propuso entrar en el coro o reprobar, creo que la decisión fue bastante obvia – dijo la artista entrando poco a poco en el aula.**

**R: ohhh, claro ya comenzaba a extrañarme que lo hayas hecho por decisión propia, si a ti todo esto te parece tonto – acercándose a la rubia**

**Q: pues, para tu información, iba a venir por voluntad propia – dando unos pasos más cerca de la cantante.**

**R: no me hagas reír – dijo la diva con los brazos cruzados.**

**Q: sabes, estaba intentando disculparme, pero contigo es imposible – llevándose las manos a la cabeza, desesperada por la actitud de la morena.**

Después de eso volvieron los gritos en el aula, todos comenzaron a alegar contra todos. Y Michelle de nuevo se debatía entre la puerta y su nuevo grupo disfuncional.

**M: voy a necesitar muchas, muchas, muchas papas fritas – sentándose en la primera silla con cansancio.  
**

* * *

**Hola!, espero que tengan un buen fin y que les haya gustado el capitulo, de nuevo GRACIAS! por los comentarios, follows, favoritos, eso me hace ver que les gusta la historia...ya saben cualquier comentario, duda o lo que sea lo pueden dejar en la caja de ahí abajo ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Al fin los tenía donde quería, ahí estaban. Sentados y callados por primera vez en media hora. Michelle los recorría con la mirada en silencio, como si fuera un general frente a su nuevo batallón.

**M: bien, creo que podemos saltarnos las presentaciones, ya todos se gritaron sus nombres.**

**S: en especial Ra…**

**M: shhhhhhhhhhh!...silencio, no hablaran!...no quiero que digan una sola palabra sobre el otro o sobre nadie, aquí para lo único que abrirán la boca será para entonar bellas melodías….me entendieron?!**

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros extrañados, definitivamente ninguno de ellos conocía la faceta de profesora estricta de Michelle Simms.

**M: muy bien ahora que tengo su atención – apuntando a sus alumnos, se dio cuenta que ella no era así, las reglas también se las había pasado por donde mejor le parecía y no era hora de ponerse estricta – Ok, saben que yo no soy así, me cansa estar con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo y gritarles que son unos ineptos, no es mi estilo…así que, si prometen comportarse como personas, volveremos a la Michelle amable que les parece?**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, ya tenían miedo de abrir la boca, en especial Rachel que se mordía la lengua para no decir alguno de sus comentarios.

**M: bien, pueden hablar...oh, pero antes… dado que tendremos que trabajar en equipo y no veo mucho amor en el aire les tengo su primera tarea de la semana, duetos! ¡Emocionante!, qué alegría, Michelle…vamos no veo emoción – frunciendo el ceño ante sus alumnos –**

**K: y podremos elegir? – comentó el castaño con miedo.**

**M: piiiip…error Hummel, yo elegiré las parejas – dijo la profesora **

**S: vaya mierda! – se quejó la morena –**

**M: ¿qué dijiste?**

Quinn le dio un golpe a Santana para indicarle que se callara. A lo que la latina contestó con un movimiento de ojos y cruzando sus brazos dejo continuar a la profesora.

**M: así me gusta –la profesora caminó hasta el piano para tomar su pequeña libreta donde había anotado los nombre de las parejas – mhhh… muy bien, las parejas serán…Finn y Quinn.**

Los chicos se miraron con una sonrisa y chocaron los puños. Ante esto Rachel solo pudo soltar un suspiró que según ella era ante la inmadurez de la rubia, pero muy dentro de ella le había decepcionado no quedar junto con la artista para juntar sus voces en una canción.

**M: Mike y Artie, Santana y Brittany…**

Las chicas fingieron que les desagradaba la idea, pero habían tenido suerte de estar juntas, eso encubriría algunos encuentros furtivos. Puck quedó junto a Kurt, para decepción del castaño que había deseado quedar con el chico de cabello engominado, mientras que a Blaine le tocaría cantar junto a una bailarina llamada Annie.

Y al final y no por eso menos importante, Mercedes y Rachel, las dos divas intentarían trabajar en equipo para sacar adelante la canción. Ni siquiera se miraron cuando se dio el veredicto; y todos en el aula podían sentir la enorme tensión a punto de estallar.

**M: el punto de este ejercicio, es que quiero conocer sus voces y también tengo que lograr que algunos – mirando a Mercedes y Rachel – se lleven bien. Tienen más en común de lo que piensan así que a trabajar. En tres días es la siguiente reunión y comenzaremos con sus presentaciones, y ahora por favor que alguien me dé un trago.**

Finn, Puck y Quinn se agruparon y comenzaron a comentar acerca de la clase.

**F: ya tienes alguna canción romántica en mente novia.**

**Q: ahhh demasiadas novio, pero tendrás que darme un tiempo para elegir la perfecta.**

**P: heyyy…ella es mi novia grandulón yo la vi primero – abalanzándose en broma sobre el chico alto – **

En ese momento la pequeña diva pasó frente a ellos comentando algo con Kurt, al tiempo que ambos movieron la cabeza negando el comportamiento de los tres amigos.

**P: pffff…es una judía sexy, pero es insoportable.**

**Q: que idiotas son – siguiendo a Rachel con la mirada – me voy, tengo una cosa que hacer, intenten no besarse en mi ausencia.**

**F y P: cállate!**

La rubia cruzó el pasillo con una sonrisa en busca de la morena; a la que ubicó completamente sola segundos después. Acercándose lentamente por detrás de ella, decidió hablarle.

**Q: ¿sabías que eres la chica más bipolar que he conocido? – dijo caminando a su lado.**

**R: y tú eres la chica más engreída y tonta que he conocido – le contestó sin sorpresa por su repentina intervención–**

**Q: ¡Auch¡, eso me dolió más que cuando me dijiste que era mala bailando – respondió divertida –**

**R: vete, que no tienes cosas que hacer con los tontos de tus amigos – dijo impaciente –**

**Q: solo quería decirte que no deberías pelear con Mercedes – dijo adoptando una postura seria por primera vez –**

**R: ¿Por qué? También piensas que es mejor que...**

**Q: creo que tú eres mejor cantante que ella y no merece la pena discutir por algo obvio –interrumpió rápidamente la rubia, adivinando acertadamente la reacción de la dramática morena –**

**R: donde está el truco Fabray – interrogó dudosa de la amabilidad de la artista –**

**Q: ohhh, no te preocupes no hay truco, yo solo no quiero más gritos y peleas en ese salón, nunca pensé que cantar pondría en riesgo mi vida–**

**R: eres una tonta, pero tienes razón – dijo intentando esconder una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba amenazante por su rostro – **

**Q: ahí está – dijo complacida **

**R: ¿Qué? – preguntó **

**Q: la chica agradable con la que baile en la fiesta y la chica alegre que se coló en el estudio de pintura, sabía que la tenías escondida en algún lado – admitió la artista con una mirada que la morena comenzaba a encontrar intimidatoria –**

**R: ahhhm, creo, que…yo tengo, voy a practicar, nos vemos mañana –**

**Q: si, nos vemos – dijo mirando cómo se alejaba hasta perderse por los pasillos de la Academia.**

* * *

**R: que mala suerte que te haya tocado con Santana, no? – comentaba la morena. Ya llevaban un rato recostadas en el césped de los pequeños jardines de la Academia –**

**B: ehh, si, dios…no la soporto – le contestó fingiendo molestia por segundo, para volver la vista a encontrar formas en las nubes – **

**R: ha, pero sí que la soportas lo suficiente como para perderte con ella en la fiesta. ¿Ya me vas a contar que pasó realmente? – Preguntó con más curiosidad que enfadado, comenzaba a tolerar a la latina, fuera de sus comentarios fuera de lugar le parecía una chica soportable –**

**B: ya te dije que solo nos besamos un par de veces, estaba algo ebria y ella estaba ahí, fin de la historia – respondió nerviosa y fingiendo enfado.**

**R: ooook, no tienes que ponerte de mal humor – levantando la cabeza para mirar extrañada a Brittany –**

**B: no lo hago, por cierto ¿cuándo ensayaras con Mercedes? – preguntó para cambiar de tema, le diría que estaba saliendo con Santana en unos días pero por ahora quería disfrutar que su amiga no se pusiera dramática y sobreprotectora.**

**R: mañana quizás, me encontró en el auditorio y puso las reglas, creo que puedo intentar no pelear, es evidente que mi talento es mayor que el de ella, solo le seguiré la corriente – dijo la diva con suficiencia –**

**B: wooow, y ese repentino ataque de confianza? – dijo felizmente sorprendida –**

Rachel solamente sonrió y pensó en lo que había dicho Quinn, no se trataba de bajar la guardia, sino de ceder en ocasiones, no podía acaparar todo como siempre. Además la artista le había dicho que era excelente cantante, eso le había subido más su ya inflado ego de diva.

**R: solo escuche una vocecita, así que la confianza de Rachel Barbra Berry esta vez regresó para quedarse –dijo totalmente convencida–**

* * *

**S: ¿te gusta? – preguntó la latina dejándole su puesto a Quinn, habían logrado salir de la Academia con una excusa inventada por Puck, en algunas ocasiones organizaban salidas a un bar para relajarse y desconectarse de las presiones. Esta vez lo hacían para jugar a los dardos y beber.**

**Q: no lo sé – tomando la posición para lanzar – pero me gusta enfadarla y luego verla sonreír, solo ahí parece una persona un poco más tranquila – la rubia lanzo su dardo, dando en un lugar muy lejano al blanco –**

**S: pfff, eres mala en esto, abre paso a la experta – empujando a su amiga hacia un lado – ¿crees que le gustes?**

**Q: quizá, eso tampoco lo tengo claro, me manda señales confusas – mirando como su amiga también tenía muy poca puntería –**

**S: mierda! – dijo al fallar su turno – no creo que sean las señales, solo tu poca habilidad para conquistar.**

**Q: realmente, nunca he tenido un plan para eso…**

**P: bahh, son igual de malas – llevando en sus manos, las cervezas para sus amigas – a ver niñitas abran paso al gran Puckerman!**

**F: ¿en que nunca has tenido un plan? – les preguntó un tanto perdido –**

**S: para ligarse a alguien – dándole un largo trago a su bebida –**

**P: hahaha, ¿te has visto al espejo Quinn? tu no necesitas un plan, solo sonríe y ya lo conseguiste, a mí me tendrías en tu cama en menos de un segundo – guiñándole el ojo a la rubia –**

**Q: saben, no sé si quiera algo con Rachel, solo me gusta hablar con ella y solo eso – dijo despreocupada bebiendo de su cerveza –**

**S: hey!, cambiando de tema, no puedo ocultar mi emoción por escucharlos cantar – apuntando a Finn y Quinn – sobre todo a la rubia y su pánico escénico **

**P: ¿tienes pánico escénico? – mirándola con incredulidad –**

**Q: claro que no! Solo quiere burlarse de mí, verdad Santana? –dijo dándole a la latina una mirada asesina **

**S: ahhhh, si…eso – corrigió la morena, volviendo a su posición de tiro –**

**F: no te preocupes, eres mi compañera y te susurraré la letra desde atrás de la batería en caso de que te pongas nerviosa – le propuso su amigo con una sonrisa –**

**P: puaghhh, que cursis, vamos ¡vinimos a jugar!, hagan que valga la pena haber usado la excusa de que teníamos audiciones de una obra para venir aquí– dijo animado.**

**S: venga Puck, mira y aprende como se juega a los dardos – retando al chico.**

**F: creo que tengo la canción perfecta para nosotros – dijo con esa mirada risueña de quien tiene un plan en mente –**

**Q: confío en tu buen gusto – chocando su cerveza con la su amigo – ahora vamos a ver como estos dos no le atinaran a nada**

* * *

Dos días exactos pasaron y todos los chicos se preparaban para sus presentaciones. La mayoría sin problema alguno, excepto por Quinn le había encantado la canción que su amigo eligió, la habían ensayado, pero los nervios estaban ahí. Sin mucho pensarlo, una tarde anterior al gran día de las presentaciones, la artista decidió hacer un pequeño viaje al auditorio. Quería encontrarse con ella.

Y así fue, ahí estaba, como siempre calentando su voz y paseando de un lado a otro con sus partituras. Se preguntó en ese momento si en algún punto aquella chica se paraba a descansar, o quizá el canto era todo para ella; algo parecido a su dedicación a la pintura.

**Q: ¿es un ensayo privado? –**

**R: oh, no...pero si vas a ensayar o...**

**Q: no, solo pasaba – mirando las partituras en el piano –es solo que ya que tú te metiste en mi santuario, decidí pasarme a interrumpir en el tuyo **

**R: siempre tan considerada – apartando las partituras de la vista de la rubia – ¿lista para mañana?**

**Q: si, sobre eso...no mucho –dijo sin poder evitar el nerviosismo – **

**R: dime una cosa, ¿por qué aceptaron entrar?, pudieron simplemente prometerle a la profesora Flowers que mejorarían**

**Q: era una causa perdida, éramos un tormento para esa pobre mujer, fue lo mejor, además…como no sabemos cantar seguro nos mandaran atrás y tú te podrás lucir –**

**R: no entiendo porque están en el coro, si no lo van a tomar en serio**

**Q: tranquila Drama Queen, no estoy lista para mañana, no porque no me interese – dijo comenzando a introducir el tema por el que estaba buscando a Rachel – tengo...tengo…pánico escénico – dijo susurrando**

**R: habla más fuerte, no te escucho – dijo confundida**

**Q: que ten… tengo pánico escénico – hablando a un volumen audible para la morena –**

**R: claro que no – alejándose de ella con incredulidad para sentarse en el piano – es una de tus bromas**

**Q: es en serio – dijo apenada**

**R: de verdad? – comenzando a creerle por la actitud nerviosa de la artista –**

**Q: ¡Que Sí!, sé que no lo puedes creer por mi indudable belleza y mi ego gigantesco, pero si…tengo pánico escénico.**

**R: y ahí está la chica molesta – girándose hacia el piano, para practicar –**

**Q: te vas a quejar toda la tarde o me vas a ayudar – exigió la rubia de malas maneras –**

**R: me sorprenden tus modos de pedir favores – tocando teclas al azar –**

**Q: agghhhhh…está bien, Rachel Berry puedes por favor ayudarme a controlar mis nervios al cantar? – dijo con resistencia –**

**R: mmmhhh, déjame pensar – dijo la morena disfrutando de regresarle las bromas a la rubia –**

**Q: Rachel – mirándola con seriedad –**

**R: está bien pero antes, dime ¿de dónde viene tu pánico escénico? –preguntó interesada y llena de curiosidad –**

**Q: ¿por qué supones que me pasó algo? – cuestiono intentando disfrazar los nervios –**

**R: porque eres la persona más confiada y egocéntrica que conozco, además de tu amiga Santana y sé que no te darían nervios a cantar a menos que tengas una buena razón…**

**Q: segura que Michelle no es tu hermana?, hablan muy rápido… **

**R: contesta Fabray! – exigió la diva –**

**Q: ok,ok…tu ganas, en la preparatoria nos obligaron a cantar un solo para la clase de música, olvide la letra, me trabe y no acabe de cantar, listo!…ahora me puedes ayudar – dijo sin disimular su orgullo herido – **

La diva se enterneció al ver lo orgullosa que podía ser la rubia, pero también sorprendida por haber admitido aquello frente a ella. Dejó pasar el tema y se concentró en idear una manera de quitarle los nervios a su nueva amiga.

**R: bien, lo que yo hago antes de cantar es calentar y relajarme con respiraciones, eso ayuda mucho, no olvides respirar – enumeró la pequeña castaña**

**Q: ¿respirar me ayudara a cantar mejor? – dijo incrédula **

**R: que pesimista!, ya he escuchado tu voz, solo tienes que cantar exactamente como lo hiciste aquella vez y no se quizá, puedas hacer un baile –moviendo con ritmo sus brazos–**

La rubia descartó con la mirada el último comentario.

**R: está bien, sin bailes – quitando su sonrisa – **

**Q: aun no me convence, sigo nerviosa.**

**R: mhhh…¿Cómo demonios no te dieron nervios al cantar conmigo?**

**Q: puuuuues, eras una – dijo rápidamente, aunque si lo pensaba bien, lo único por lo que no la ponía nerviosa era porque Rachel, le daba cierta confianza, eso y que algo en su estómago se moviera de manera sospechosa – esto es frente a más de una, no sé si sabes cómo funciona el pánico escénico – dijo con sarcasmo –**

**R: ha ha…si sigues con las bromas, me voy**

**Q: dios, que dramática, ok, ok…no más comentarios – haciendo un cierre imaginario en su boca –**

**R: lo tengo! Que te parece si cuando te pongas nerviosa, me miras y sabrás que solo estamos nosotras, recordaras la última vez que cantamos y no tendrás nervios.**

**Q: supongo que puede funcionar. **

**R: Y que cantaran, ¿algo de Metallica? Ohh tal vez rap , eso suena a algo muy suyo– dijo intentado molestarla –**

**Q: no, y no te lo diré, es una sorpresa, lo averiguaras al mismo tiempo que todos – le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa que a la morena le parecía muy agradable –**

**R: no es justo!, ni siquiera por aguantar tus lloriqueos, puedo saber que canción van a cantar **

**Q: muy graciosa, Berry…solo te puedo decir que te vas a sorprender – comentó la rubia guiñándole un ojo a la morena –**

Conversaron por un par de horas más, era la primera vez que hablaban por más de dos minutos sin pelear o insultarse. La diva le hablaba de sus prácticas con Mercedes y como esta estaba comenzando a caerle bien, la rubia le contaba de sus pinturas y algunos consejos para que Santana no la molestara tan seguido, sin darse cuenta ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Quinn consideró eso como un avance y Rachel como un paso más cerca a conocer a la verdadera Quinn Fabray.

* * *

El día de las presentaciones había llegado. Y esta vez Michelle iba preparada con una herramienta que le ayudaría a controlar a su grupo hasta que llegaran a comportarse como un equipo. Tenía una misión casi imposible y una probabilidad muy grande de perder su trabajo; si se iba ir, por lo menos lo haría dando pelea.

Uno a uno los miembros del inusual y muy disfuncional grupo comenzaron a entrar en el aula. Algunos calentando y otros hablando entre ellos. Cuando todos estaban al fin sentados, esperaron a que la profesora castaña les dijera algo.

**M: bien, veo que hemos sobrevivido la primera reunión y no hay muertes, dense un aplauso!**

Los chicos se miraron raro, pero aplaudieron sin mucho entusiasmo.

**M: bien, dejémonos de tonterías motivacionales, la primera pareja en pasar al frente a cantar y ser juzgado por sus compañeros son… Finn y Quinn, que al parecer no son hermanos solo tienen una extraña terminación en sus nombres, un aplauso para ellos…**

Los dos amigos se miraron divertidos mientras caminaban a sus posiciones, Finn detrás de la batería y Quinn al frente tocando su guitarra.

La rubia solamente le indicó a su amigo con la mirada que ya estaba lista, los nervios estaban amenazando con salir. Y sin darle tiempo a que saliera corriendo Finn comenzó a hacer sonar sus tambores.

**_I see you every place I go  
I know you're not the one  
You're a one girl show  
I know you're not the one  
You're haunting me_**

La rubia cantaba tímidamente, pero una mirada rápida a la morena, le hizo recobrar confianza. Rasgo con más fuerza las cuerdas de su guitarra y siguió. Recordaba lo que le había dicho, solo tenía que imaginarse que estaban solas. Internamente era lo que más deseaba, cantarle aquella canción solamente a ella.

**_I still can't dance neither can you  
I dressed up nice you're a dream come true  
I know you're not the one  
You're haunting me_**

**_And everything burns  
And everything burns  
Up in the fire you started  
You're haunting me_**

Rachel en un principio miraba la presentación con preocupación a que la artista se equivocara en una línea, a que se quedara callada y tuviera que acudir en su rescate. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, fue solo mirarla una vez y la rubia logró meterse en la canción.

Hasta entonces fue que empezó a disfrutar de la canción, de hecho le gustaba. Tal vez era la suave voz de la rubia combinada con la forma peculiar de cantar de su amigo. La guitarra, si eso le añadía algo que no podía dejar de mirar a Quinn.

**_I can't keep up  
I'm losing this game  
A game I couldn't win but i wanted to play  
I know you're not the one  
You're haunting me_**

Finn había insistido en solo cantar algunos coros y una estrofa, no quería arruinar la canción, que aunque él la hubiera escrito, sabía que le quedaba muy acorde a los sentimientos de su amiga hacia una pequeña morena. Aunque aún no se diera cuenta y fuera la más testaruda de los tres estaba seguro que ya lo descubriría.

**_And everything burns  
And everything burns  
Up in the fire you started  
Everything burns_**

**_You're haunting  
Haunting me_**

**_And everything burns  
Everything burns  
Up in the fire you started_**

Le sorprendía como durante la mitad de la canción se había sentido realmente cómoda, había funcionado el consejo de la morena y ahora solo la miraba por gusto; tenía una excusa para hacerlo e iba a disfrutarlo. Extrañamente la otra chica no parecía estar incomoda y en algunos vistazos que se aventuraba a hacer, le parecía que Rachel en realidad estaba sonriendo y disfrutando de la canción.

**_And you started it  
And you started it  
And you- you're haunting me_**

Y con una última mirada puesta en su amigo baterista, acabaron la canción. Un último rasgueo de cuerdas y una sonrisa fueron suficientes para abrir paso a los aplausos de sus compañeros.

**_Bonnie Dune – Haunting /F5ljuEim0NE_**

* * *

**Que tal! de verdad siento la tardanza, pero tuve una semana algo atareada, gracias por leer! Y les recomiendo la canción, lástima que la descubrí hasta ahora, si alguien ya la ha escuchado o le ha gustado el capítulo o quiere decir lo que sea, puede dejar su comentario ahí abajo ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel se sintió orgullosa de la presentación de la rubia, ella había ayudado un poco y verla feliz le estaba haciendo sentir algo muy indescriptible. No le dio más tiempo a seguir analizando toda esta maraña de pensamientos en la cabeza, porque Michelle ahora anunciaba que ella y Mercedes serían las próximas en cantar.

Las dos divas se levantaron y tomaron sus posiciones frente a los demás, no sin antes recibir una mirada de advertencia por parte de Michelle. Aunque habían cesado las agresiones entre ellas, no se fiaba aun de los comportamientos volátiles de ambas chicas.

Mercedes avisó con la mirada que estaba lista y Rachel con un chasquido de dedos hizo sonar la música.

**_Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service, in the club, you see, you see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh? You're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy_**

Ambas habían acordado que si se trataría de una canción que combinara a dos divas, Gaga y Beyoncé eran un buen ejemplo con su canción "Telephone". Rachel no estaba muy acostumbrada a interpretar esa clase de canciones, era una experta en Broadway, pero ya le demostraría a la otra diva y a cualquiera que lo cuestionara que ella podía con cualquier cosa.

**_Just a second, its my favorite song they gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You should've made some plans with me, you knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kinda busy_**

La mirada de sorpresa de todos se hizo presente, no se imaginaban que Rachel podía cantar canciones más relajadas y soltarse hasta el punto que en ocasiones dejaba ver ese lado sexy que **_tanto escondía._**

**_Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_**

**_Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
I'm busy  
(I'm busy)  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)_**

Comenzaron retándose e intentando superar a la otra. Algo que terminó por desgastarse cuando ambas chicas descubrieron que en realidad lo estaban disfrutando y lejos de ser una pelea, sus voces sonaban muy bien juntas. Lo habían comprobado en los ensayos y lo aceptaban ahora, dejando de lado los orgullos.

**_Call all you want, but theres no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_**

**_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_**

Ejecutaron la pequeña coreografía que habían planeado, en un momento Mercedes se acercó a bailar muy cerca de Puck, algo que incitó a Rachel en un arranque de total desinhibición para acercarse a la rubia y regalarle algunos movimientos que no estaban en el repertorio acostumbrado de la pequeña morena.

**_My telephone, m-m-my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_**

**_My telephone, m-m-my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_**

Quinn intentó simplemente continuar relajada y seguir el juego de la diva, no se mostraría intimidada ante la versión alocada de Rachel. Aunque por dentro solo le apeteciera seguir con la cercanía de la morena en otro lugar. La rubia hacia algunos movimientos desde su asiento para distraerse del hecho que ese lado de la diva le empezaba a gustar. Santana y Brittany miraban con la boca abierta a sus amigas, desconocían totalmente los comportamientos de cada una.

Michelle estaba complacida con el resultado, después de todo, aun cabía la loca posibilidad de que esos chicos pudieran darle la lección de su vida a Cassandra July y salvarle el pellejo.

Después de alejarse de los objetivos de sus bailes, volvieron al centro del aula y terminaron de ejecutar con impecable perfección la melodía de su canción.

Se llevaron el merecido aplauso de sus compañeros y las todavía sorprendidas miradas de los que no podían que Rachel tuviera la habilidad de soltarse un poco más allá de lo que era normal en ella.

**S: cierra la boca, Fabray…estas empezando a ser muy obvia – aconsejó la latina cerca del odio de su amiga –**

**Q: ocúpate de tus asuntos – ignorando el comentario, más que acertado de Santana –**

Las presentaciones siguieron hasta que cada uno interpreto sus canciones. Al final Michelle sintió la necesidad de decir algunas palabras. Como siempre.

**M: esto quería ver. Ustedes no son tan malos – comentó la profesora con los brazos en la cintura –**

Todos los chicos la miraron con desconcierto, a lo que la profesora continuó para enmendar el mal entendido.

**M: me refiero a que no son malos juntos – repitió con una sonrisa victoriosa – Espero que a la larga entiendan que tienen más en común de lo que creen, si algunos cantan mejor que otros, unos no saben bailar, unos no saben que hacen aquí. Pero lo importante es que están aquí y tienen una oportunidad así que mañana empezaremos a trabajar, tenemos solo 3 semanas para que empiece la primera ronda del campeonato.**

**R: campeonato? – preguntó la morena confundida.**

**M: claro, el campeonato, no les dije…que**

Negaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a comentar entre ellos.

**M: ok, ok…tranquilos!...la razón por la que comenzó esto es porque el director quiere que entremos en el campeonato de coros entre las escuelas de música y arte de todo el país. Y la primera ronda de eliminatorias, bueno comienza en 3 semanas – explicó la profesora, no podía creer que se le había pasado decirles a sus alumnos ese pequeño pero grandísimo dato –**

**R: tres semanas!...y nosotros ni siquiera hemos comenzado a ensayar! – dijo rápidamente la diva con dramatismo –**

**K: tenemos que escoger que vamos a cantar – añadió también el castaño**

**R: mis solos! –volvió a quejarse –**

**Q: Rachel…no creo que… – intentó mediar entre la imprudencia de la diva y sus compañeros que ya lanzaban miradas asesinas –**

**Mer: ¿tus solos?, por un momento me hiciste olvidar lo odiosa que eres en realidad – alegó la primera –**

**F: ¿esperen es en serio? Nosotros ni siquiera somos buenos – dijo también con un ceño fruncido –**

**M: y la paz se ha ido – dijo para que sus adentros, volviendo a su asiento –**

**Q: hey! Cálmense! – gritó la artista para controlar a sus compañeros – intentemos poner orden en todo esto, seguramente Michelle aún tiene cosas que decirnos – ordenó –**

**P: la rubia tiene razón – levantándose para secundar la moción de su amiga – hay que escuchar el plan de la profesora sexy. **

**S: porque tienes un plan, no? – cuestiono la latina con su pose de incredulidad –**

**M: claro que tengo un plan – se defendió la profesora al verse sin recursos, la verdad era que aún no tenía nada claro –**

**K: y bien? – preguntó dudoso –**

**M: se los diré mañana y empezaremos a practicar hasta el cansancio, traeré algunas propuestas de lo que podemos hacer y seguro se nos ocurrirá algo. Acabamos por hoy! – ordenó la profesora con apuro –**

Desconcertados por las nuevas noticias, pero emocionados por lo que habían avanzado en una semana, los integrantes comenzaron a salir del aula. Quinn sin perder el tiempo se acercó estratégicamente a lado de la pequeña morena, simplemente para conversar.

**Q: ese baile ha estado interesante – comentó con una sonrisa que Rachel ya estaba empezando a considerar como encantadora –**

**R: no te acostumbres Fabray, estabas cerca – se excusó sin mirarla y caminando a paso lento –**

**Q: entonces supongo que tomare el asiento de enfrente todos los días – dijo sin rendirse, no se iría sin que la morena le regalara una sonrisa sonrojada –**

**R: ha, me gustó la canción por cierto – dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente, antes de caer en las redes de la rubia – **

**Q: gracias, la escribió Finn – dijo dejando el tema de sonrojar a la cantante para otro momento –**

**R: ¿en serio?, quien lo diría **

**Q: es inteligente a su manera – alagó a su amigo – y tu deberías hacer más canciones con ritmo – dijo volviendo al ataque –**

**R: tu solo quieres que baile, pero no sucederá tan seguido rubia – se giró a mirarla –**

**Q: para mi mala suerte – dijo para después alejarse por el pasillo, dejando a la diva con sus partituras en las manos y unas mejillas sonrojadas.**

* * *

Quinn, Brittany y Santana caminaban juntas hasta el estudio de baile donde las últimas dos chicas iban a practicar un rato, Quinn se había topado con ellas y decidió acompañarlas un rato, con la intención de conocer a Brittany y molestar a su amiga más que por cortesía.

**B: Santy, crees que logremos pasar de la primera ronda? –preguntó la bailarina mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Santana –**

**S: no sé ni cómo llegamos a la primera ronda – admitió frente a las otras dos chicas –**

**Q: no te preocupes, Brittany – dijo intentando reconfortar a su nueva amiga – Michelle lo tiene todo controlado, aunque no lo parezca, pero cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo le contaras a Rachel sobre eso? – apuntando las manos entrelazadas de las chicas –**

**B: probablemente hoy, creo que todo esto fue una bobería mía y he notado que últimamente no se ha quejado de Santana – comentó con buen humor –**

**S: he cumplido mi promesa, ya no he dicho nada fuera de lugar y fue un gran esfuerzo porque esa camiseta que llevaba puesta hoy, hacía que muchas palabras se me vinieran a la cabeza –dijo con diversión, solo para ganarse una mala mirada por parte de su novia –**

**Q: lo tomara bien –dijo entrando al estudio después de ellas – **

**B: por cierto Quinn, me gustó mucho la canción que hiciste el otro día, estuvo preciosa – comentó amablemente **

**S: Sí Fabray, hermosa canción, ¿quizá iba para alguien en particular? – dijo molestando a su amiga, intentando que se fuera lo más rapido posible para iniciar su sesion de besos con Brittany –**

**Q: Sí para Brittany, pero veo que tiene el mal gusto de estar contigo – contraatacó la rubia, sin tener una minima intencion de moverse –**

La latina le dio una mirada amenazadora y un pequeño empujón a modo de juego.

**B: aunque no fueron tan buenos como nosotras – dándole un beso rápido a Santana– **

**Q: veo que has aprendido de la humildad de tu novia, así que me voy antes de que comiencen los comentarios sarcásticos – dijo concediendole el deseo a su amiga de irse –**

**S: nos vemos Q! – se despidió emocionada por su salida –**

**B: hasta luego Quinnie! – dijo amablemente –**

La rubia se despidió con buen humor y se disponía a salir del estudio. Pensó pasar su tarde con sus dos amigos, le gustaba molestarlos de vez en cuando. Una vez fuera se topó con la alegre figura de Rachel Berry. Algo que le alegró en un primer momento, pero después se dio cuenta de que la pequeña morena no debía entrar a ese estudio o no le gustaría lo que vería.

**Q: heeeeeeeeey – saludó sin apartarse de la entrada –**

**R: hola…estas bien? – preguntó entrañada –**

**Q: yo?...si perfecta, Que haces aquí? – recargando su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta –**

**R: ahhmm, Michelle se ofreció a ayudarme con el baile y se supone que llegara en media hora pero quería calentar y tú qué hacías ahí dentro? – señalando la puerta – **

**Q: mhhh, nada en especial, mirando este lado de la Academia, no lo conocía – alternando su mirada entre el pasillo y Rachel –**

**R: bueno, yo entrare, si quieres puedes pasar o… – haciendo un amago de pasar –**

**Q: no, no...por qué no, nos quedamos aquí hasta que llegue Michelle? – dijo la rubia con cierto nerviosimo en su voz –**

Estaba a punto de convencer a Rachel de quedarse fuera del estudio, cuando unas inconvenientes risas y gritos llegaron a oídos de ambas chicas.

**R: ¿esa es Brittany? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño –**

**Q: ahh?...no, yo no escuche nada – mintió de una manera poco convincente –**

**_"B: ya, Santana...me haces cosquillas!"_**

**R: es Brittany y esta con Santana, seguramente la está molestando, vamos a entrar – le dijo decidida –**

**Q: no, yo creo que ambas están bien – sin apartarse de la puerta –**

**R: déjame pasar – ordenó la morena –**

La rubia bloqueaba cada paso que intentaba dar la morena, pero se estaba quedando sin recursos, obligándola a tirar su última arma hacia Rachel. La seducción.

**Q: hey, por que no…vamos, tu y yo…a perdernos por algún lugar en esta escuela? – dijo entre susurros acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Rachel.**

La pequeña morena, se quedó mirando casi hipnotizada los ojos verdes de la rubia, sin saber muy bien que responder. Quinn tampoco reaccionaba mucho, su movimiento también la había metido en una posición donde solo podía pensar en besar a la cantante.

Afortunadamente otro ruido del otro lado de la puerta, logró sacar a la morena del encanto de los ojos avellana de la chica rubia.

**R: no es momento de tus bromas, voy a entrar – saliendo del trance que le provocaba la mirada de la otra chica –**

**Q: ok, ok…pero antes de que des un paso más –sosteniéndola cuidadosamente del brazo – tengo que decirte que no puedes gritar, ni decir nada, nada…entendiste Rachel?, ni una sola palabra o algo propio de ti, ¿lo prometes? **

**R: lo prometo, ahora entremos tengo curiosidad – tomando a Quinn del brazo, haciendo que la acompañara al interior del estudio –**

Ambas chicas entraron sin hacer mucho ruido, que gracias a la música que bailaban las chicas hacia más fácil su tarea de pasar desapercibidas. Cuando la pequeña morena pudo asomar su mirada entre la cortina que separaba la entrada de la pista de baile, entendió porque la rubia estaba intentando alejarla de ahí.

Brittany y Santana, estaban bailando alegremente y regalándose besos de vez en cuando mientras practicaban algunos pasos; en ese momento vio algo en Santana que la dejó sorprendida, era amable con su amiga, atenta y cariñosa, algo muy extraño en ella, pero le tranquilizó que por lo menos no fuera una perra con Brittany.

Rachel echó una última mirada y salió tranquilamente del estudio; seguida por la mirada de la artista, que no terminaba de entender la tranquilidad y silencio de la chica. Cuando ambas estuvieron fuera la morena se lanzó a hacerle la gran pregunta a Quinn.

**R: ¿por qué no me lo dijo? – preguntó decepcionada –**

**Q: creyó que armarías un drama – respondió con sinceridad –**

**R: Sí, probablemente lo hubiera hecho – asintió rodando los ojos – pero…las has visto? – sentándose de espaldas a la pared – estaban tan felices, ahora me alegra que este con Santana hace mucho tiempo que no la veía así de feliz. **

Las dos chicas suspiraron. Y Quinn tomó un lugar a un costado de la morena, recargando también su espalda contra la pared.

**R y Q: ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así – se miraron confundidas y divertidas por la coincidencia.**

**R: vamos! Tú? Empecemos con las preguntas incomodas si es que vamos a ser amigas y ya que no puedo entrar a practicar, tu ultima novia fue? – cuestiono la diva con su acostumbrada imprudencia, que lejos de molestar a Quinn le divertia de una manera extraña –**

**Q: Madison, durante mi último año en la preparatoria, una loca y celosa...tu? – devolvió la pregunta –**

**R: mi último novio fue Brody, me engañó dos meses antes de entrar aquí – recordó con nostalgia y rabia –No creo que tu ex fuera tan loca, tiendes a exagerar muchas cosas – comentó cambiando de tema –**

**Q: ella era muy celosa, no confiaba en mi cuando me mude a la Academia y además era una controladora, siempre quería tener todo en orden y… **

**R: oh, qué tan malo es tener todo en orden – levantando una ceja al recordar esos adjetivos en ella misma – **

**Q: bueno, no era como tú… por ejemplo ese detalle en ti, se ve lindo –dijo intentando arreglar su mala eleccion de palabras. Aunque esta vez no mentia ese defecto perfecto en Rachel le parecía curioso, como todo en ella –**

**R: ¿lindo? – preguntó con curiosidad por saber lo que ocurria dentro de la misteriosa cabeza de Quinn Fabray –**

**Q: de una manera graciosa, es graciosamente lindo – agregó la rubia –**

**R: y tú eres graciosamente torpe – concluyó mirando al frente con una sonrisa divertida –**

**Q: es un idiota – soltó sin pensar la artista –**

Rachel posó su mirada sobre la artista y espero a que continuara.

**Q: el tal Brody, es un idiota, por engañarte –le dijo a Rachel sin apartar su mirada seria de ella –**

La morena solo dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y exhaló un suspiro. De algún modo las palabras de la artista le reconfortaban para sanar esa herida del pasado. Aunque Brody ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si lo había querido lo suficiente como para que su engaño hubiera dejado una cicatriz.

En un tímido gesto la rubia también apoyo su cabeza con la de la pequeña morena y las dos se quedaron en esa posición sin decir una palabra.

**M: hey, que hacen en el suelo? – interrumpió la profesora castaña –**

Las chicas se separaron con lentitud al escuchar la voz de la profesora. Sin decir una palabra abandonaron aquella posición tan cómoda en la que habían estado hace un par de segundos. 

* * *

**Que tal!...espero que estén muy bien, aqui estoy de nuevo dejando un capitulo...perdónenme por no actualizar tan seguido, pero intentare remediar eso, GRACIAS! enormes por leer y comentar, de verdad que lo aprecio demasiado...que tengan una buena semana y si quieren dejar un comentario lo pueden dejar en la caja de abajo ;)**


End file.
